Monarch: Blood Feud (Custom Monsterverse Story 6)
by calebshane1219
Summary: A year has passed since Gamera fought Gyaos, now it is 2026, and tensions are higher than ever as Monarch and their rival company attack each other back and forth. With people fighting left and right, it promises to be a blood filled feud. In the midst of all of this, two titans are making their mark, in a blood feud of their own. In a tale full of distraction and war, who will win
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am proud at how this Custom Monsterverse is coming along. It has gained traction by a good few people, and they are loyal to the series. I have hit a few bumps here and there, like placing a chapter from another story into a new one on accident. I will no longer be making any mistakes, like I said, I am in it for the long run. Enjoy the sixth installment to my Custom Monsterverse: Monarch: Blood Feud! Feel free to leave a review and PM me ideas and suggestions. This story will be full of action, that is a guaranteed promise!**

* * *

(Monarch: Blood Feud)

A few months after the battle with Gyaos and Gamera ended, seismic activity went through the roof in the Koreas. One was in North Korea, and the other was in South Korea. One seismic record seemed to be larger than the other one, despite being fairly close to one another. Mark Russel believed that this was titan activity for sure, since there was no outpost in the Koreas, Monarch kept a close watch on what happened in that area. A man by the name of Kaiyo Hanson was determined to kill these titans if it was the last thing he does.

(Prologue, 2011)

Kaiyo stood on the streets of his birthplace, Japan. It had been a relatively peaceful day, people were busy and out and about. He was walking down the street towards the hospital to visit his sick mother, he never got to see his father unfortunately as he had died in the Janjira Incident back in 1999. His father was an American while his mother was full blooded Japanese, as a result of this, Kaiyo's last name was Hanson.

He could see the hospital ahead of him, it wouldn't take him much longer to arrive. Suddenly, the earth started to tremble beneath his feet. He ran towards the nearest street pole, but even that was a chore as the ground was literally splitting apart in some areas. He stumbled around before falling into a garbage can, the can tumbled to the ground and Kaiyo was sent rolling out as well as some garbage from within.

He looked around with a slight groan of pain, he saw everybody stops moving in the street. Objects were falling down, and some people were holding on to some more sturdy objects. Kaiyo frantically looked around, taken aback of what was happening around him. In his lifetime so far, he had never felt an earthquake at all. He was only fourteen in 2011, he looked ahead at the hospital.

The rumbling continued for some time, and then it stopped abruptly. Everyone took a sigh of relief, but not everyone was certain that they were safe. Several people began to head for higher ground, Kaiyo was confused. He made his way towards the hospital, once he entered it, a siren began to blare outside. A tsunami was coming, and there would be little time to escape this one.

Kaiyo made his way upstairs to see his sick mother in the hospital bed, she wasn't deathly sick, but sick enough to get into a hospital. As soon as he entered the room, she screamed at him, she had heard the sirens going off on the outside.

"Leave!" She screamed in her native language, Kaiyo's eyes widened and he looked at his mother with eyes of terror.

"I can't leave you, I've come to check on you."

"There's a tsunami, coming. I'll be alright dear!"

The voice of Kaiyo began to break, he started to cry. He didn't want to leave his mother in the tsunami.

"Mom, come on, we can get out of this together. You carried me when I was young, and I shall carry you in return for all that you've done for me.." Kaiyo sobbed softly as the tsunami sirens continued to sound off on the outside.

Kaiyo chose to be with his mother until the end, so he walked next to her and sat down with tears flowing down his cheeks from his slanted eyes.

"Mom.."

Now his mother started to cry, she wanted Kaiyo to be safe and his well being unharmed. She saw that he valued family over his own life, that made her sob into his shoulder. Kaiyo tried to remain strong and he fought off the tears as hard as he could, he saw the wave moving in, and dipping down into the streets. Within seconds, the hospital was swept away by the wave. The force of nature that was a tsunami, took away the hospital, and as a result. The wave took away his mother forever…

He stands in his dorm within Castle Bravo, a fist clenched tightly as being in the water reminded him of that day in 2011 when the tsunami came through and ruined everything. Monarch was the only thing he had to live for at this point, he had developed a friendship with a fella by the name of Ren Serizawa. The name Serizawa definitely rang a bell with Monarch, Ren was Dr. Serizawa's son.

Instead of hating the titans, as his father sacrificed his life to save one, he chose to respect them as they deserved it. Ren was a strong man, both physically and his will power was powerful beyond belief. Ren had strong positivity, and strong determination. He helped Kaiyo through depression, but still to this day, Kaiyo hasn't gotten rid of those traumatic memories. He had an intense hatred for the titans, specifically the ones that caused the earthquake on that fateful day. He was in a blood feud with the titans, one he was determined to win…

(Chapter 1: No room to breathe)

The year was 2026 now, an entire year had passed since Gamera and Gyaos fought in the ruins of Tokyo. Kaiyo had seen the coming of the titans, starting with Godzilla in 2014. With the Titans making a comeback in history, now Kaiyo had a reason to hate them all. He wasn't going to let go of the memories of 2011, he thought of them everyday despite his depression being defeated.

He overheard Mark Russel mentioning seismic activity in the Koreas, and he clenched his fist tighter. He wanted to scream out in rage, but he kept it within himself. His dorm was right down the hall from the window room, instead of making a scene about it, he decided to stop the conversation about the seismic titans and mention the disappearance of Jerome Hunter.

"What about Jerome Khalil Hunter? He hasn't been found since Gamera and Gyaos fought each other, none of you mention a blind eye… We are human beings, you all should worry about our well being before those things!" Kaiyo shouted, raising his voice for the whole room to hear his little rant.

"We worry about the well being of everyone, there have been rescue parties over in Tokyo and Japan, to no avail. We can't find Jerome right now, and you know who else we haven't seen since Gamera and Gyaos fought? We can't find Gamera himself, ever since he flew into the sky, he fell off our radar. Godzilla is off our radar, most of the titans are off our radar. We're struggling to keep up with time at the moment." Brayden explained calmly.

"Well, the seismic activity over in the Koreas.. If those things show their damn heads, I want them dead. I don't want to see human life be destroyed again, you know how the tsunami affected my emotional well being." Kaiyo said in response as he slowly backed into his dorms once more.

"He brings up a good point." Kenny said as he heard the door to Kaiyo's dorm room shut loudly.

"Alan Jonah is still out there, we almost got killed by Floyd Sanders before you all arrived. Jerome chased Floyd into the darkness, and he was never seen again."

"Well, we need to have Jerome in our minds for sure. We need to disregard him for now, let us all just hope and pra.." Ford Brody's sentence was abruptly cut off when Ren Serizawa entered the room.

"There will be no disregard of life in this base, or in Monarch!" Ren boomed, the whole room felt his presence greatly.

"Ahh, Serizawa, coming in with the big dick energy!" Kenny jokes, but also being serious at the same time.

"Serizawa, Jerome is probably dead. He chased a more experienced Floyd into the darkness, you know how Floyd does in dark environments, he is as stealthy as a tiger in the jungle." Ford said with a sigh.

"Ford, you aren't deaf. I said there will be no disregard of human life in this base, or in Monarch."

Ford wasn't intimidated by Ren, but it was obvious to him that Ren was trying to be like his father. Unfortunately for Ren, his father was no longer here to be proud of him, Ford wanted to silence Ren, but he knew it would give others a bad taste in their mouths.

The tension in the room began to cool down, Kaiyo cracked a smirk on his face as he found the room being silenced from their bickering, to be amusing. There was an awkward silence in the room before Kenny attempted to break it.

"So, anybody want cake?" Everyone in the room looked at Kenny with a confused and not amused look, Kaiyo looked confused as well.

(Alaska)

"The failure to kill Ford Brody is water under the bridge, I would suggest you to stop complaining about it. We need to attack Monarch soon, nothing has been going on. I have seen or heard of no titan activity around the world, we need to explode on them. We need to make some smoke, we need to shake the company hard. If nothing doesn't happen within the next few weeks, we launch a full scale attack on Monarch. If something does happen, the plan I have in mind will be all too easy.." Alan Jonah informed Floyd in whom was pacing around, angered that he couldn't kill Ford Brody.

"I haven't seen Mercutio, where has he been?" Floyd asked, as he took a seat across the table from Alan Jonah.

"The GDF base up in Boston, it is a side project from Monarch. He's infiltrated the fort, and when I command him to do so, he will begin the attack. I will also send you up to the base to help him out, how has Alison's training been coming along?"

"Alison is getting better and better each week, she has gotten stronger and faster since 2025 and she is now at the age of 18, she is an adult now. She is excellent at timing my attacks, and she knows to counter some. I am still better than her in terms of combat, she is also very skilled with a pistol and a heavy assault rifle." Floyd informed, Alan Jonah clapped his hands a few times in sarcasm, though he was impressed with how far Alison has come.

Alison had gotten used to her new home with Earth's Rightful Rulers, she wouldn't forget on how Floyd killed two little children right before her eyes, and how he contributed to her father's death. She also remembered how Alan Jonah's men killed her mother in cold blood, but she had gotten used to where she was staying. The blonde adult missed her boyfriend, Alex. He was still in North Carolina, or she hoped.

"I've got some better news for you, Jonah." Floyd announced, Alan Jonah listened with great curiosity.

"I've got more recruits pouring in by the weeks, Honolulu's destruction by Gyaos is drawing more and more people into our company. We will have to expand our base, or atleast build more onto it. The more soldiers and employees we have, the more we have a chance to destroy Monarch, and destroy the titans." Floyd added on with a smirk on his face.

Alison was still in a cell, they couldn't trust her yet, and rightfully so. Alison would kill Floyd at any chance she got, and she would probably kill Alan Jonah too. The blonde was playing it smart, if she even tried to kill the two, she would be killed once the SX or the guards found out.

Suddenly, Alan Jonah appeared in front of her cell. Looking inside of it, Alison liked Alan Jonah better than Floyd, but she surely hated siding with these vicious people without a doubt.

"I'm impressed with your growth in training, you will serve as a fine replacement for Chloe Bowers. Chloe was never really good, general Sanders says that you are starting to catch up with him. I strive for you to be better than him." Alan said with an impressed smirk.

Alison gave her boss a smile, a very slight one at that.

"I would gladly do better than him, he has haunted my mind ever since he killed off my friends and contributed to my dad's death." Alison said coldly.

"Good, use the fire within you to aid your combat. You will make a fine SX general like me and Floyd." Alan answered to her cold statement.

Back at Castle Bravo, the general squadron was looking at the photo of the possible quake culprit from North Korea. It was quite hard to see as the picture was filled with falling debris and a huge smoke cloud. The only clear visible feature was a horn sticking out of the smoke cloud and curving forwards, the horn itself had visible moss and vines curling on it similar to Behemoth's tusks. The generals and the people in the window room started to debate on what this titan was, it wasn't Behemoth. All the other titans that had horns couldn't burrow, it wasn't Methuselah, because his horns weren't shaped the way these horns were in the photo.

"So this is a titan we've never seen before.." Kenny said in shock, these titans just kept on coming.

"Yeah, and we still don't have any information on what the other titan is." Madison Russel sighed, turning off the monitor.

"Guys! I've got news on whereabouts of Jerome. He's in Alaska, he's in Alaska right now!" Vergil shouted as he burst down the hallway at full speed, the entire general squadron looked over at him including the other people in the room.

"Alaska? What in the world is he doing up there, he was in Tokyo back in 2025.." Ford asked, confused and suspicious about this news.

"My tracker is reading that he is in Alaska, one hour away from Anchora.." On a large screen within the room, Floyd's face shown up on it out of nowhere.

"Floyd…" Brayden growled as the dark haired man gave them all a disturbing smile, all of the generals had nothing but hate for this bastard.

"Hello, you fools. It seems that I have missed my mark on Brayden and Kenny, I got them. I got them good." Floyd snickered.

"What do you want, Floyd?" Brayden asked aggressively, folding his arms.

"I was wanting to show you, a new friend of mine!"

A bloody head slid into the camera view, it was none other than Jerome Hunter. There was bloody scars and marks all over his forehead, he appeared to be dead. The looks on the faces of the generals amused Floyd.

"Don't worry you thick skulled idiots, he isn't dead. If he doesn't give me the location of Ford Brody, I will slit his throat on this camera. A snuff film for you all to enjoy!" Floyd said, putting a steak knife at Jerome's neck, right at the large vein, the artery.

"Okay fine, we will tell you where we are, just don't kill him!" Ford shouted, not wanting to lose Jerome Hunter this early.

"Tell me!" Floyd snapped.

"We are stationed at Outpost 58, we have been rebuilding stations that have been destroyed. I'm going to warn you, you will be shot on sight. We know faces!" Ford shouted in anger, lying to Floyd.

"Good job, we'll keep him alive. After we torture him a while.." Floyd said before signing off, the screen turned black and the room fell silent. Kenny was the one to break the silence by pounding his fists on the table he sat at.

"Fuck, we can't keep letting them assholes get away with this!" Kenny screamed, before turning the table over in a fit of rage.

Kaiyo left his dorm and seen what was unfolding, laughing as he knew what would come.

"So.. Will you let another life get taken away by those cruel sons of bitches, or will you grow some balls, and go save the man?" Kaiyo asked, sounding extremely annoyed.

In a matter of minutes, an entire battleship of G Team soldiers and generals, began to sail at full speed towards Alaska as fast as possible. From Bermuda to Alaska, it would be an extremely long time, especially in a battleship. They could only hope that Jerome could last that long, none of them did not like how quickly the situation was escalating.

"We never get a break.." Kenny groaned as he and Laura marched down the hallway in their G Team gear, the two were heading towards the armory so they could get their weapons.

"Wah wah, poor baby. We've had a year to relax Kenny, weren't you getting bored of life without action in it?"

Kenny snickered and looked over at his beautiful blonde partner that marched down the hallway beside him.

"Shut up, heh.."

As the generals headed to get ready, Ford called in the battleship to the Castle Bravo outpost in which they all were really at instead of Outpost 58.

After calling in the battleship, Ford decided to call back all of his generals into the room where he was at. He wanted this entire mission to be done quickly, and he would be playing smart this time, just as Alan Jonah does.

"Alright, everyone in this room knows that Alan Jonah is smarter than we think of him to be. The man knows what he is doing, God knows what power he has over us right now. Germaine Noyala, I want you and a squadron of a few soldiers, to take a fighter jet ride over towards Alaska. Laura, Kenny, Andy, Vergil, and Alan Haas, you all will take a ride on the battleship. I and Brayden will be tracking the titans, we will come to a rendezvous point in the ruins of Anchorage if time allows it." Ford announced, all of the generals agreed with their task on this mission.

"First we have to wait on the battleship to get here, Germaine, you and your troops can go ahead. You can get a head start and see how it is over in Alan Jonah's neck of the woods." Ford suggested, Germaine gave him a salute before heading out to the docking bay.

"So, 2026 is off to a good start, eh guys?" Germaine joked to his group of soldiers, then they all got into their jets, and the attack on Alan Jonah's Alaska base was soon to commence. It was time that Monarch dealt the blow and not Earth's Rightful Rulers. If it was a success or not, was yet to be seen..


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2: Attacking Earth's Rightful Rulers)

A few hours had passed, the general squadron had left Castle Bravo. In his mind, Ford Brody was hoping that this plan would pay off. Earth's Rightful Rulers were always one step ahead of Monarch, and this time it would change. Ford decided to take his mind off of infiltrating Alan Jonah's headquarters for now, and to give Vergil Snow a compliment now that he sat beside Brayden Snow in the helicopter.

"Vergil has come a long way in his training, in the past few months leading up to this moment, he has shown tremendous combat skill. Great skill with guns, and great coordination with fellow soldiers. Give him one more year, and he will be in the general squadron. He's a Snow alright, he has great leadership qualities." Ford said, Brayden gave his general a proud smile.

"Thanks General Brody, it makes me happy and proud of my younger brother to hear this news. My brother has come a long way, we get it from a line of warriors that date back to ancient times. I spat in a little valve one time, and sent it off, I am mostly American, but as it turns out, my family dates back to the Roman Empire."

The two went silent again before Brayden broke it by telling Ford that he was worried, this was Vergil's first ever mission, so he had a reason to be slightly worried.

"I have confidence in my brother, no doubt about it, but this is his first mission. He is riding on a battleship in an ocean full of God knows what, and he is about to storm our biggest rival as of right now."

Ford sighed, and nodded his head.

"I understand Brayden, I worry about my son just as you worry about your brother. I have confidence in him, but he is a teen, going through those rebellious years of his life, so I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble. I am wanting him to grow up to captain the G Team one day, I hope that I am alive to see it happen."

Brayden looked over at Ford with a smile.

"You'll be alive, I don't know what would happen to the rest of the G Team or even the GDF at that matter if we go on without you. You've been working with titans since 2014, if you can last that long, you can do fine with human threats too."

There was a pause before Brayden added on.

"What about Kaiyo? He hates them titans man, I don't know what his mindset is once we all get to Alaska. What if he pulls a fast one on us?"

"He won't, if he does, then he will be kicked out of the G Team and from Monarch all together."

(Alaska)

Germaine and his soldier squadron was getting closer to Alan Jonah's base, they were currently flying over the ruins that was once Anchorage. He got a quick glimpse at his radar to see multiple red dots a couple hundred meters in the distance, it was time to drop altitude as low as possible.

"Alright fellas, enemy is ahead, drop altitude. We want this to be as stealthy as possible." Germaine commanded, his squadron did as told.

Meanwhile at the headquarters of Earth's Rightful Rulers, Alan Jonah seen multiple red dots incoming from the East. He called in Floyd to discuss matters of self defense.

"It appears that somebody has found out our location somehow, get the SX out there and ready yourselves. How about we see what Alison Ford can do?"

"Yes sir."

Floyd lead a huge squad of SX soldiers down the hall, freeing Alison from her cell. Alison wasn't given time to put any combat gear on, so she ran down the hall in a white tank top, orange MMA style shorts, and barefoot. Alison felt really unsafe and uncomfortable, she had no clue of what was going on. Seeing the soldiers wielding guns only worried her more, she didn't feel ready to take on whatever was coming for them, but if she had to defend her life, she would.

Floyd would lead the SX squadron and Alison to the outside of the large remodeled warehouse, he would march them down a path that would lead into a dense forest.

"Stay in this forest, and do not move a muscle, any one of you. I'm going to get the anti-aircraft artillery cannon, and drive it over here. If it is a titan we're dealing with, prepare your asses for a long fight."

A few minutes went by, Alison and the squadron sat patiently in the bushes and waited for Floyd to arrive in the anti-aircraft artillery cannon. They would hear a loud engine, and a large tank like cannon rolled up to the treeline to shield them. The cannon took aim in the direction of the fighter jet squadron, and there would be a mechanical hum that slowly got more intense as it prepared to fire. Alison and the squadron covered their ears as the cannon fired a massive glowing projectile into the air, the reason it was glowing, is because it was overheated.

As Germaine and his squad of fighter jets lowered, he heard a loud whistle from the outside, when he looked sixty seconds into the distance, he saw a large glowing rock coming their way.

"Incoming artillery projectile, swerve out of it's way!" Germaine commanded, the three jets that were on his right side flew up a slight bit and changed their flying position into a jackknife.

The large artillery projectile happened to take out one fighter jet, causing it to explode in the air into a fireball.

"Dammit! We lost one, lower altitude all the way to the ground, we can't keep getting hit by these things. They know we're here!" Germaine shouted to his squadron via the transmission device.

Within Alison's head, she felt that she could finally be freed. So a slight smile cracked onto her face once she heard the sound of distant jets coming in hot, then the jet noises suddenly stopped. Alan Jonah was looking through a window, the jets would be here by now. Floyd was quick to get out of the artillery tank and look at his squadron.

"Okay, those jets have stopped abruptly and so suddenly. They must have landed somewhere in the direction we heard those sounds from, stay in the shadows and in the woods. We're going to be using some guerilla warfare tactics." Floyd ordered, he and his squadron stole through the woods carefully.

"How did they find us?" Alison asked Floyd, she was curious to know what happened.

"I don't know, it probably has something to do with that guy named Jerome." Floyd answered, holding his shock rifle tightly as he marched through the woods, the sound of dead leaves breaking apart under their boots.

Alan Jonah felt that these jets was just wave one, he assumed that there would be reinforcements coming their way. He had to make a decision that would stop the reinforcements from arriving, he marched into one of the many rooms within the large warehouse in which his room was in. He discovered the ORCA, ever since 2024, Earth's Rightful Rulers have been developing all kinds of ORCA devices, they managed to steal the blueprints.

The british madman swiped through the device to see all the available titans, two were currently listed as unknown titans. He selected the first unknown titan and pressed the button, a low frequency hum echoed all throughout Alaska now. It was very hard to hear, almost inaudible, but it could be heard loud and clear from the titan it was selected for.

"There shall be no help for this damn Monarch squadron, I am not getting beaten this easily.." Alan growled as he headed into the armory to get suited up for a possible conflict, he was ready to kill.

Germaine lead his squadron towards the Earth's Rightful Rulers base. The base was no longer a bunch of empty warehouses, but several large buildings. Like a futuristic stronghold, there was a large white dome shaped building on the side of a mountain. All around the dome shaped building was dense forest, it would be tough to fight them off.

"I'm going to find Jerome Hunter, you guys do the best you can. Stay alert and eyes up!" Germaine shouted as he cut off the path he and his squadron were running on, he darted to a large building. It was around five stories tall, he was detecting Jerome from inside the building using a tracker.

As Germaine approached the front doors of the large building, he called out for Jerome to receive no answer. He began to worry for his fellow general, and fellow friends. The doors were locked, so Germaine backed up and kicked them in. The double doors swung open with a loud bang that echoed throughout the building, he came into the building to see that it had several pieces of equipment lying around and high scaffolding that went high into the air, one of them event went up to forty feet high.

"Jerome!" Germaine called out, he then heard his partner answer him from somewhere nearby. It echoed down a nearby hallway, Germaine darted down the hallway with Jerome's voice getting louder as he ran down it.

Germaine was lucky that there wasn't no guards or soldiers in this building, this building was mainly used for storing equipment and weapons. The hallway turned into a hallway with polished white walls instead of brick ones, he had entered an entirely different building. The hallway linked the large building to a smaller dome shaped one, matter of fact, there were several dome shaped buildings in this area.

"In here, I'm here Germaine!" Jerome shouted, he was being contained in a small and claustrophobic room and was tied up to a chair. Germaine burst into the room to see Jerome tied up and bloody all over.

"My God.. What did they do to you?"

"They beat the shit outta me, took my weapons, forgot to remove my tracking device from my armor, then again, who would reach down somebody's shirt? They took the fucking bomb codes, dude. They bruised me and tortured me, which explains why I am a fucked up mess." Jerome groaned, explaining what had happened.

"You mean to tell me that these guys have bomb codes? Shit, the maser bombs are more powerful than the atomic bombs.."

"You shoulda never came for me, man. Now that you and the G Team are invading, they'll be wanting to strike back. I'm better off as a dead man than anything else."

Meanwhile on the outside of the building, Floyd and his squadron used thermal vision, except for Alison. They could see that Germain's squadron was approaching ever so slowly, still they remained in the darkness to be sneaky. Floyd took out a flash bang, and hurled it as far as he could into the distance.

Germaine and Jerome heard the flash bang go off, they were on the inside, and wasn't affected by the weapon. They both knew that something or someone was approaching the building in which they were in from the outside.

"Get into the wooded areas, they can't see us in the shady spots. Hide in the shadows!" A soldier from Germaine's squadron shouted, Germaine could only hope that the soldier was making the right decision.

"They're coming." Floyd said, ushering his soldiers and Alison to get down low in order to blend in. They could all hear Germain's men approaching, getting more close now.

"Come on, Jerome. I'm going to get you to safety, taking shelter in the Anchorage ruins for now. That is going to be a point where we all are going to meet up." Germaine explained as he helped Jerome out of the chair, cutting him free, and carrying him out of the building.

A few soldiers broke into the tree line, the dead leaves crunching under their boots as they tried to find Alan Jonah and his men. They didn't know that they were within reaching distance of the SX, suddenly, there were gunshots from the ground. Men in dark tactical vests burst from the dead leaves, gunning down Germaine's men. Germaine's men retreated into separate directions, running for cover, some men took cover behind trees. One of Germaine's men ran over to where Alison was hiding, he suddenly stopped when a young blonde woman shot up from the dead leaves.

Alison grabbed the man and wrapped her legs around his head, taking him down to the ground with a loud crunch of dead leaves as his body slammed into them. Floyd covered Alison, firing at more of Germaine's men that charged at him and her.

The soldier struggled in Alison's grasp as she pulled his head into her legs again with her arms after his head popped out of grasp. Alison locked in a triangle choke and jerked her hips to the side, snapping the soldier's neck. She unwrapped her legs and stood back up beside of Floyd, watching him fire at the many G team soldiers that rushed at them. Alison ran behind a tree to take cover, she had picked up the dead soldier's heavy assault rifle.

With Alison's training, she was great with guns too. She took a quick glimpse out of cover and fired at a G Team soldier, downing him. She noticed an SX fighter get downed and Alison was fast to kill the G Team soldier that had killed the SX soldier.

Floyd went to take cover behind a tree, and Alan Jonah started to speak into his transceiver from out of nowhere.

"Floyd, Germaine and Jerome have escaped!" Alan screamed in fury, frustrated that Jerome managed to escape.

"He couldn't have gotten far, send the drones after them!" Floyd answered, Alan Jonah did as was suggested. Multiple drones began to fly in the direction of Anchorage while the SX fought off the G Team squadron.

Floyd took out a grenade, and hurled it in the direction of where the G Team soldiers were taking cover. The grenade burst, killing four G Team soldiers. Three SX soldiers ran out of cover, forming a line and charging towards the few rival soldiers that remained. The SX soldiers easily wiped them out with the shock rifles that they held, one of the three was killed.

A soldier from the G Team came out from behind a tree, wrapping his arms around Alison's throat, instantly putting pressure on her. She let out a gag, dropping her gun and kicking her legs. Floyd saved her by blasting the head of the soldier into oblivion with his shotgun, the head literally exploding like Chloe Bowers' head did in the battle of Anchorage.

Alison looked up at Floyd with a slight smile, she still hated him deep down inside. She had gotten used to Alan Jonah, but it will still take time for her to get used to Floyd. The SX squadron now greatly outnumbered the few G Team soldiers, and within minutes, the G Team squadron was no more.

"Thanks for saving me, I appreciate it." Alison said, grateful for being saved nonetheless.

"No problem, but you need to be more aware. I might not be there to save you at one point, you've got to learn to fend for yourself. I will incorporate me sneaking up on you, and getting my arms around your neck for your training. Alan Jonah wants you to be a perfect replacement for Chloe Bowers."

Alison sighed, she didn't like hearing the word "Perfect," she was always taught that no one is perfect. The only time she liked hearing it, was from her boyfriend Alex, in whom she hadn't seen for so long.

"I can be great, but not perfect. No one is perfect." Alison answered to Floyd's criticism. Floyd snickered to this and gave her a brutal knee strike to her midsection.

"You should have seen that one coming, Alison. I'll be taking my compliments about you right back, because you aren't doing as good as I thought you would under the pressure of a real battle." Floyd growled, even though Alison was part of his team now, and was on his side, he still liked to bully and mess with Alison.

Strangely enough, Alan Jonah was the most friendly villain that Alison had met in her life. She never thought he would be as friendly as he was to her, Floyd seemed more vicious than Alan was. It was like something had triggered Alan Jonah to be acting the way he did, but she didn't know what.

(Anchorage Ruins)

Germaine carried Jerome over to a pile of rubble, placing him against the pile. The titan radiation had since moved away, a titan jungle started to sprout from the ground. Several large trees was sticking out of the large piles of rubble, and several massive trees were sticking up. It was as if America was being terraformed to fit the standards of the titans, surely this wasn't the case, as Godzilla was always on patrol to stop unruly titans from attacking the cities.

The now ruins of Tokyo, Anchorage, Washington, and San Francisco, proved that Godzilla couldn't do his job as good as others thought. These titan jungles served a good camping spot, people would flock to these spots in the summer. The hate of the titans still lingered though, a huge majority of the world still wanted them all dead. What people didn't know about these titan jungles and plants that grown due to the radiation that the great goliaths left behind, is that they were in the mysterious Voynich Manuscripts. The unknown language that was in the Voynich Manuscripts was the language of Pellucidar and the language of the Hollow Earth.

Jerome reached up and picked off a leaf from one of the titan bushes, the leaf was the size of his entire head. He pulled out brown paper, wanting to roll this leaf into a blunt or smoke it to ease off the pain.

"I wouldn't smoke all that radiation shit, you don't know what these things have in them." Germaine warned as he took a leaf out of Jerome's hand, the two sat in silence for a moment.

Germaine would feel a sudden vibration from a gadget on his watch, he looked at it to see five dots approaching them on a radar. Something was coming, he looked over at Jerome.

"Drones, we need to get into the titan jungle, and fast." Jerome warned, Germaine heeded this warning. The two G Team generals climbed up the rubble pile as fast as they could, and ran into the dense titan jungle.

Jerome was a bit slower than Germaine, since Floyd had tortured him and beaten him. So Germaine heaved him up onto his shoulders, and marched them underneath the roots of a giant titan tree, the roots happened to be sticking out of the ground. The two generals hid in the darkness of the tree, they could hear the drones buzzing around not too far away, it was only getting louder.

"We need to destroy the trackers." Germaine said quietly as he removed the tracking device from his armor, placing it on the ground and smashing it with his fist, Jerome did the same.

"How is Ford Brody and the gang gonna find us now?" Jerome asked, Germaine sighed and he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know how? We can stay here, if we get hungry, we can feed off of the trees."

"The trees!" Jerome exclaimed."I thought you couldn't each the leaves.."

"No look up." Germaine answered, looking up and through the cracks in the roots to see a large brick red fruit. The fruit was so huge that it would take the two of them to even carry it around.

"How about you go up and get it, if you don't mind." Jerome suggested, Germaine agreed to do it.

"Hey, I wonder how far our battleship friends are from us?" Germaine asked as he began to climb up the tree so he could get to the massive fruit.

"Well shit, I don't know that." Jerome said before snickering to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3: Shipwrecked)

An entire day went on to pass, Jerome Hunter and Germaine Noyala managed to be quite safe thanks to the dense titanic jungle in the ruins of Anchorage. Germaine had contacted Ford Brody, saying that Jerome was safe. Ford still wanted to launch a full scale attack on Alan Jonah's base to end the mission.

(North Korea)

North Korea was under evacuation as Brayden Snow and Ford Brody marched among the destroyed ruins and pillars of the buildings that whatever the titan destroyed, the only thing they knew about one of the titans, was that it had horns.

Suddenly, Brayden Snow fell down and tumbled down a small hill. Ford Brody was startled by his sudden collapse, and stopped in place. He noticed that they had come across a giant footprint in which was left behind by the titan.

"You alright Brayden?" Ford asked, Brayden groaned and shook his head to clear the cobwebs of fatigue after slowly getting to his feet.

"Yeah, just dizzy after falling into this big ass hole." He responded, he had to raise his voice due to the hole being quite deep.

"I've met my fair share of assholes in my life too bud, need any help?"

Brayden Snow looked around the hole and so did Ford, they discovered that it was a gigantic hoofprint, and thus more details on the titan was unfurled. Snow marched his way out of the hole by climbing up the hill and meeting up with Ford again, Brayden was wondering how the battleship ride was going for the others.

(A few days later)

It was night, and so far the battleship ride was going swell. Everyone exchanged conversations and some others trained for the coming fight between Alan Jonah and his forces in Alaska. Vergil Snow sat uptop a bunk with Alan Haas on the bottom bunk in a dorm room.

"Alan, I've been having visions of the future of the GDF. I am wanting it to do great things, I am only hoping that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. The people already know that it is another branch for Monarch and the G Team. So if we screw it up, Alan Jonah's forces will grow ever stronger." Vergil said with a hint of worry in the tone of his voice.

"Vergil, there is no need to worry. I am sure that Alan Jonah's organization doesn't have any weapons yet, especially the weapons and technology that the GDF is creating. We have maser bombs, the strongest bombs in existence." Alan Haas said, trying to ease the troubled mind of Vergil Snow.

"We can't let the secrets of what the GDF is making get leaked, if the public hears about the maser bombs and the beast slayers, militaries across the world will be all over us." Vergil warned.

"Do not fear, the GDF has a strict entrance policy so far…"

(Boston, GDF Base)

Employees at the GDF base were all asleep, with the exception of Mercutio. Mercutio was a part of Alan Jonah's organization, and had been in the GDF base ever since 2025. No one knew, he had facial reconstruction surgery done to hide his identity. The stealthy italian soldier stood in the security camera room, he saw every feed on every camera. There were hundreds of rooms, and now the wrong person was in control of them.

With a sly smile, Mercutio stopped every single camera from working properly, static filled every screen in the room. Whatever he was going to do, he wouldn't be caught doing it. He slowly turned around and left the room with a slight snicker, this was all too easy for him. Merc gave Alan Jonah every bit of information that he heard of or was spoken to about, so the british madman knew everything going on at GDF.

Mercutio walked down the corridor and entered one of the laboratory rooms to see just what tests the GDF was working on. What he would find, was shocking to say the least.

They was working with titan DNA, as if they was trying to create their own beasts. They were also working with megafauna DNA, several projects were already underway. There was concept art of what the newly created beasts were going to look like, some arts had machinery on the titans.

There was a drawing of a Sker Buffalo from Skull Island, the massive horned megafauna had mechanical parts all over it, including guns on the sides of the beast. It had been weaponized, as if the GDF planned to use the megafauna and titans for war. Mercutio also discovered that Kong's DNA was being used to try and create more of his species, attempting to revive his almost extinct kind. One project was called Mighty Joe Young, and the other was called Kiko.

Another thing caught his eye, there was a door that would lead to another room, it was an office room albeit a small one. Above the door was a sign, it read: "BeastSlayers Op"

The stealthy italian entered the room and discovered a book on the table, he curiously flipped through the pages to see some shocking results of future projects. The BeastSlayers were going to be giant automatons that fought against the titans, or allied with benevolent titans that protected the Earth. One project was already underway, it was Jet Jaguar. These building sized robots were powered by AI, no human had to power it or pilot it, with the exception of one.

He seen names such as Zone Fighter, Ultraman, Mougera, Mechani-Kong, Mougera, and the very last page was the most shocking one to Mercutio.. MechaGodzilla.

"Holy shit.." Mercutio gasped in shock, and somewhat horror. He didn't know what these things were going to be capable of, especially since Jet Jaguar had been under construction ever since December of 2025.

The BeastSlayer AI warriors would be built one at a time, Jet Jaguar was to be the first. With Zone Fighter coming second, it would take them several years to build these robots. It shocked him, with this shocking discovery, he quickly called Alan Jonah.

"You won't believe what I found, they are making their own megafauna, titans, and fucking titan killing robots." Meructio explained with the same tone of shock in his voice, Floyd was on the other line.

"Oh please, this isn't the Power Rangers, Merc, get your head back in the game. What else have you found?" Floyd said, not believing Mercutio.

"I've found DNA mixtures, I am holding one of them in my hand right now. It has a glowing green to it, must be Godzilla's cells mixed in with a.. A plant! Mixed in with a plant." Mercutio answered.

"Perfect, keep it in your pocket. Is there any more of those same capsules?"

"Yes, there is loads of the same capsules in a row. God knows what this thing can create."

Mercutio stored the capsule into one of his pockets, hoping that no one would know what he did. A smirk slowly cracked on his face, having evil intentions in his mind.

"We need to save this capsule, two titans are out and around and one of them is heading our way coming from the sea on our radar. Alan Jonah sent out a low frequency hum today in order to draw in a single titan."

(Alaska)

The battleship was approaching shore, the crew on it could see land approaching. Kenny Anderson and Laura Belinsky had seen it first, the man turned to face the rest of the generals and the entire squadron that had came on this mission.

"Alright, we are now approaching the general area of Alan Jonah and his men. Everybody gather arms, and prepare to deal the final blow that ends this blood feud between us and Earth's Rightful Rulers. A feud that has lasted too damn long, comes to an end tonight!" Kenny boomed, his voice echoing off the ship in which could barely be heard from the shore.

"Alan Haas, Vergil Snow, get ready to fire the artillery towards the direction of the base. Let's kick this night off with a ba.." Kenny's sentence was abruptly cut off as a loud bang was heard, the squadron got into a panic as a large reptilian titan rose out of the water directly beside the ship.

The titan appeared to be strikingly similar to that of Godzilla, only that it was smaller and less bulky. The monster's snout was longer than Godzilla's and had a massive nasal horn, there was bony ridges running down the back. The front of the body looked the exact same to that of Godzilla's front side, the beast was facing in the same direction of where the battleship was heading.

The titan guided it's direction down at the ship once it felt tiny pokes into his waist from the machine guns from the soldiers on deck of the battleship. The beast growled and opened his mouth to shoot out a huge beam of fire, not an atomic ray, but one of fire. The artillery guns turned to face this titan and they fired, but the large shells didn't phase it.

It grabbed the tower of the battleship and forced it down, the massive tower collapsing down onto the ship and making a huge chunk of the ship blow up. A massive smoke cloud rose out of the large hole it made on the deck and on the side of the ship, water was quick to start gushing into the ship, filling it up with water.

The titan plowed right through the ship, tearing it in half as it slammed through it. Killing several soldiers in an instant, letting out a mighty roar into the sky as it marched towards the shore. Several soldiers still remained, and all of the general squadron remained. Kaiyo Hanson watched as the beast plodded towards shore with great animosity in his eyes, he wanted this titan dead now.

He then looked at the other half of the ship starts to sink, it had been destroyed in seconds by this titan. Several soldiers had been killed by this, and he snickered to himself. Alan Jonah seen the titan approaching on the radar, a smirk grew on his face yet again. He turned up the frequency that drawn the beast to the shore, the loud frequency started to damage the titan. It was seen covering the sides of it's head while letting out a pained growl, the general squadron and the remaining soldiers leapt out into the water.

The beast slowly turned around, and began to march towards the sea again. Retreating from the shore, Alan Jonah smirked as it left. The titan did exactly as he had planned and wanted to destroy the battleship full of reinforcements, however, the general squadron was still alive and several soldiers still remained among the living..


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4: The rise of APEX, Hallucinations)

Mercutio stood in the laboratory room, holding the capsule of the G cells mixed with the plant. Standing in silence as he slipped it into his pocket, the cameras were still not working. He marched back to his rented room in the dorms, restoring the cameras before he headed back. The next morning would arrive sooner than later.

Suspicions would rise when Mercutio was seen with the large squadron of "recruits," marching towards the exit gate of the base. The guard was confused with what was happening, but Mercutio had another excuse.

"Why are you and this squadron leaving?" The guard asked with a raised eyebrow, Merc looked up at the guard with a sly smile.

"Two titans are running around, one of them popped up close to Anchorage. It is also the duty of the GDF to protect humanity from attacking titans. Isn't that why we're building the BeastSlayers?"

"Yeah.." The guard said, his voice indicating that he was still suspicious about Mercutio. The gate slowly opened, and the italian warrior marched with his squadron until all of them were out of the fortress.

Meanwhile, back in Alaska. The general squadron as well as a good few soldiers, all met up at the rendezvous point, safe for Brayden Snow and Ford Brody. They feasted on the titan fruit from the titan bushes and trees, working together to bring down the fruit.

A few of them decided to smoke some of the large leaves, after breaking it up into tiny bits and stuffing it inside of a blunt. What would result from smoking the titan leaves, was something they all couldn't expect. All of the general squadron had different hallucinations, the top people of the squadron having the longest and more detailed ones.

(Kenny's hallucination)

The general was laying on a pile of rubble, he looked down to see his tactical vest absolutely destroyed. The shirt underneath had been tattered and torn in many locations, his body was broken and bruised, some parts bloody.

He looked to his side and seen Laura buried underneath the rubble, her beautiful blonde hair was grey from ash and sut. Her face was bruised and scarred in some places, her beauty will be forever tarnished by her facial injuries as a long stitch would go down her face once this whole ordeal would be over with.

"Laura, where's Ford?" Kenny groaned as he heard loud thunderous footsteps, something was strange about these footsteps though, they had a loud mechanical sound to them.

"F-Ford's dead, d...Don't you remember?" Laura groaned as she struggled to remove a huge piece of rubble off of her body, this caused Kenny's eyes to widen.

Kenny still had some sort of control during this dream like phase, he retained all the memories as he did when he wasn't dreaming or having a hallucination. When did Ford die? He was still well alive and kicking, it made no sense.

"No, don't say that Laura. He isn't dead, he can't be. He is still alive.." Kenny said, his voice breaking. In tears to see his best friend this badly damaged.

Kenny helped Laura climb out of the rubble trap, holding her in his arms. There was a massive explosion several hundred meters away, but in the distance. Once the huge flame shot out of the ground, the shockwave blew away all of the smoke that was around the two. In the large flame, the silhouette of the king stood still, his blue dorsal spines flashing and his eyes glowing a bright blue.

There was a loud screeching metallic roar, and a mechanized giant emerged from the smoke a couple hundred meters from Godzilla. Kenny and Laura slowly turned to face where the metallic roar came from, and there around nine hundred and fifty meters to their right, was a MechaGodzilla. The sky was black, fires were all around them. Whatever city they were in, had been totally reduced to either smouldering rubble, or smouldering ruins.

"Dear God.. What has APEX done?" Laura asked to Kenny, her voice sounded like it was in shock and awe of this mechanical goliath.

Kenny noticed a symbol on MechaGodzilla's arm, it wasn't the symbol for APEX. It wasn't the symbol for any organization that involved titans on Earth, which meant that this MechaGodzilla had arrived from space..

"Apex had nothing to do with it, it isn't of this Earth." Kenny said, then Godzilla's mighty roar boomed across the destroyed city. The heat of the widespread fires beating upon the two generals, there was the hum of radiation as the king of the monsters charged up his atomic ray.

MechaGodzilla performed his loud metallic screech and his eyes started to flash different colors as Godzilla's spines continued to grow higher and higher, the hum intensifying. Kenny held Laura as the two got as close to the ground as possible, the atomic ray firing at full power towards MechaGodzilla. The steel doppelganger unleashed an optical multi-colored ray from his orange light eyes, the same beam coming out of both eyes and merging into one. Giant red sparks were wrapping around the multicolored beam as it rushed at Godzilla's atomic ray.

The two beams slammed into each other, and a loud explosion occurred. The fireball was so massive that it just barely grazed the tactical vest of Kenny, but as it shot down at the two generals, Laura screamed in horror as it approached..

(End Kenny's Hallucination)

Kenny's eyes shot wide open, snapping out of his trance like phase. Every general in the squad was laughing at him, except for Laura who seemed to be sweating profusely as she was still knocked out.

(Laura's hallucination)

Laura had the same hallucination of Kenny's, but it continued to go longer. There was orange embers of fire in Kenny's hair as he protected Laura from the fireball. The rest of his tactical vest was burned away and his shirt was torn even more, revealing the toned muscles beneath it. With the way Kenny was laying, Laura thought of him to be dead. His eyes were closed and his body had gone limp, but he was just knocked out.

"Kenny..Kenny!?" Laura cried, wanting him to still be alive. She shook his body, he didn't move and he remained knocked out. She inched her way out from under her best friend's body, grunting loudly with effort as she slowly wiggled out from underneath Kenny.

Once the blonde was out from under him, she heaved his body into her arms and looked around frantically. The only thing that was around her was fire and smoke, the rancid, yet powerful stench of the thick black smoke caused Laura to stay on her knees. Since the majority of the city had been reduced to smoking or flaming ruins, there was little to no hope of her getting out of this situation.

There was a loud thunderous echo that was Godzilla's footsteps, he began his march towards his metal look alike. Laura could see his silhouette lumbering towards her, to see a 393 foot giant slowly approaching was menacing, chills ran down her spine as the loud hum of radiation was heard from Godzilla's body.

MechaGodzilla let out his ear piercing shriek of a roar, that Godzilla could be heard growling out in response. Laura hooked her arms underneath Kenny's in a full nelson style hold and pushed herself and Kenny back with her strong legs, there were several loud whistles in the air, like fireworks screeching as they shot into the sky, but several times louder. These were missiles, they all slammed into Godzilla's chest as he continued to march towards MechaGodzilla. The king of the monsters looked down at his body as the missiles slammed into him.

Once the missiles connected, Godzilla let out a loud roar as he began to charge right for his metallic doppelganger. He charged right through another barrage of missiles, they did absolutely nothing to the saurian titan as he charged forth. A huge cloud of dust soon engulfed Laura and Kenny, shrouding them in darkness once again as Godzilla past by them..

(End Laura's hallucination)

Laura woke up suddenly, looking down at her body and around herself to see that the general squadron hadn't left her. Kenny held her in his arms and was apparently trying to wake her up, she slowly turned her head to her partner.

"Kenny, did you see what I see?" She asked, Kenny slowly shook his head.

"I seen MechaGodzilla, fighting Godzilla himself. There was smoke and fire everywhere, I don't know what this could mean." Laura added on, Kenny's was shocked.

"I did too, I don't know what it could mean either, but whatever it is, we've got to be ready for it." Kenny warned, his squadron and the remaining soldiers all agreed with him.

"Whatever was in those leaves, they could hold clues for whatever is going to happen in the future." Jerome said, he too had a hallucination but it was different from Kenny and Laura's.

"So what you're saying is that we keep smoking that shit?" Andy Williams asked with a snicker in his voice, Jerome nodded his head.

"I wouldn't, I don't think it isn't the best idea. Those things can potentially harm us." Laura warned, the rest of the squad agreed.

"Got any news on Brody and Snow in North Korea?" Vergil asked.

(North Korea)

"Ford, I think we should regroup with the squad back in Alaska. They've all arrived." Brayden Snow suggested, he and Ford Brody were riding in a plane, the two didn't decide on a location to stop at.

"Great idea, Snow. I wonder if one of those titans had made an appearance yet." Ford said, having a bad feeling in his stomach about the two titans.

There was a long pause as the two redirected their path to head towards Alaska, they were flying over the Pacific Ocean at the time. After finding more and more paths of destruction caused by these violent earth shaking titans, they decided that they had more than enough information. One of them had hooves and horns.

"I don't think Kaiyo Hanson is going to like this, those earthquakes killed loads of people.." Brayden sighed, Ford nodded his head in shame, it was a shame of what Kaiyo had gone through to be so violent to the titans.

"I remember Serizawa always loved the titans, he felt that he had a strong bond with Godzilla. A fanboy, but not the crazy type. He was a titan geek, but God was he a cool guy. His son is the youngest member on our team right now, I have a feeling that Ren Serizawa has a shitload of shoes to fill now that his father is sadly gone." Ford answered, having a sudden memory of Dr. Serizawa.

"I heard he carried a pocket watch with him, an old one that didn't work. Who in the world get so emotional over a.." Brayden Snow couldn't finish his sentence before Ford interrupted him.

"Serizawa's father carried the pocketwatch when he was young, Hiroshima. I tend to think that Ishiro Serizawa sacrificed his life not just for the better of the planet, but he had nothing else to live for. He lost his father on August 6th, 1945. He had a son, I never heard him mention his wife before. The only thing I knew about young Ren serizawa was that he was taught the same things that Dr. Serizawa always spoke to us about."

"Yeah, but what about Kaiyo Hanson? He is sort of like Serizawa, but opposite."

"Dr. Serizawa loved the titans, or respected them. Kaiyo, hates them with a passion. He doesn't understand the good that those goliaths bring to our planet, ever since 2011, Kaiyo has had a boiling hatred for nature and the titans. I fear that it may cause him to do stupid things in the future."

Brayden then had something good to say about Kaiyo, with the con that Kaiyo hated the titans, he proved to be quite smart with the creation of the BeastSlayer Automatons. He was developing anti-titan weapons, two of them were works in progress.

"Kaiyo is the mastermind behind the Garuda weapon and modified maser weaponry for MechaGodzilla, right?" This caused Ford to look at Brayden Snow with a shocked look on his face before quickly facing forward again to keep control of the jet.

"MechaGodzilla? What?"

"You'd have to be working with the GDF to figure out what we are working on. We are creating massive robots to either side with the titans, or fight malevolent titans. If the military fails, we send them in."

"Brayden, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Ford asked, sounding amazed at what he was hearing yet he thought he was smoking something, he had no idea that Brayden Snow was the president of the GDF.

"It is top secret, we cannot let no one know of our projects until they are near completion. Since you and the general squadron have close ties with me and the Kaiju Club, I figured that I would tell you about it." The leader of the four founders in which started the GDF explained to Ford, the general of the squadron was bewildered of what he was told.

"If those titans are up and about, how come we can unleash the robots on them?"

"They aren't close to being done, we are working on one of them currently. I named it Jet Jaguar, a close friend of mine, he's a scientist, Kenzo Hayata. Hayata came up with the idea of a robot named Ultraman."

"Who came up with MechaGodzilla then?"

"Ren Serizawa came up with the idea of MechaGodzilla, with the combined mind of Kaiyo Hanson of all people."

(Alaska)

A helicopter approached the base of Earth's Rightful Rulers, Alan Jonah and Floyd waited patiently for it to arrive. It was Mercutio, the stealthy italian warrior of the SX had finally arrived with exactly what they both were wanting, and perhaps something more.

"Glad to see your trip went alright." Alan Jonah said, sounding more bored than amused. Floyd clapped his hands with a sly smile on his face.

"During my time at that place in Boston, I've learned something far beyond what we are doing now. They are more powerful than the G Team, and that is saying loads of things. I think it is time we do something about it. They have the GDF, we must create something to match their level. With this DNA capsule, and some stolen blueprints, we can accomplish that." Mercutio announced, revealing the DNA capsule he held.

"We need a name pal." Floyd said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the hangar in which the helicopter flew into safely.

"We are always one step ahead of Monarch, and the G Team. We are better than they are, if we are Earth's Rightful Rulers. It shows that humankind is top, humanity is truly the apex predators. I am Mercutio, and I am the leader of APEX.."


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5: The rise of Pulgasari)

A woman was walking down the street with a shopping bag in her arms, she was living in the city of Fargo in North Dakota. Suddenly, the ground began to violently shake. Cars and trucks were rattled off the road, causing some to slam into one another. A car was sent spinning out of control, killing two people as it slammed into the wall of a nearby building. People started to panic, and head for safety. The woman scrambled over to a street lamp, dropping her shopping bag to the ground, all of the items rolled out onto the street.

There was an area of grass across the street from where the woman stood and the ground seemingly started to rise up, forming a hill where the grass was, then imploding on itself. Where the grass once was, now stood a large hole in the ground. A horn seemed to slice through the ground and then burrow back down, there was a low trumpeting rumble coming from under the ground as this happened.

The trumpet built up in tone and then there was a loud boom, a building burst into several large chunks not too far away from where the woman stood. Out from the smoke rose a horned beast, it had the head of what appeared to be a large bull, nostrils flaring and relaxing as it looked around. The horned monster reared its head back and let out a loud howl into the air, citizens of Fargo began to run around in panic. This goliath had to have been around three hundred and fifty five feet tall, it looked around the city of Fargo with low rumbling noises coming from it.

The body of this beast was covered in loads of dirt, from years of constant tunneling and digging through the Earth. It's large horns were curved forwards, the horns were stained brown with long vines and moss hanging from them. The titan was covered in matted brown fur, similar to Kong's. It had some armored plating on its body too, like a rusty gold color.

It was looking for its rival, or the enemy his species collided with the most. The large reptilian titan that attacked close to the ruins of Anchorage. The enemy wasn't in his sights, he sniffed the air and continued to look all around him. He didn't remember any of the surroundings, the large buildings was something that he wasn't familiar with on this land. He felt something hit his lower leg, the beast looked down at what was hitting him. Fargo police were firing at his foot, the bullets and shotgun shells did absolutely nothing to his massive hoof of granite.

When he was in the ancient kingdoms of the Hollow Earth, he was worshipped like a god. He remembered it, many other beasts were worshipped. Not once were they ever attacked until the Great civil war between the Atlantaeans and the Zigrans. Or this monster in particular was never used for war purposes, he felt greatly offended and enraged at these humans attacking him when he didn't do no wrong. Unfortunately for this titan, he didn't know his strength, and that he killed hundreds of people when he broke through the building, this titan was Pulgasari.

Pulgasari gave the police officers an enraged growl and he stood up again, raising his massive leg up and then slamming his hoof down upon them all, killing them in a single blow. Pulgasari reared his head back again and let out a loud bellow into the sky, it was his battle cry, and he was ready for anything that was to come at him. He brought down his massive arm into the top of a building that was in front of him, taking off a chunk of it from the top. He then dove right through the structure, going into the ground and burrowing away from Fargo.

It didn't take long for news to reach Monarch, and from Monarch, it went to the G Team General Squadron, and then the GDF at last. Back at the ruins of Anchorage, Kenny felt his phone vibrating. Once he checked it, the news that he saw was shocking.

"A horned titan has been spotted in Fargo, North Dakota. It didn't stay long before burrowing back underground, the large bumps in the ground indicate that it is heading towards the West Coast at an alarming rate."

Kenny looked at his fellow troops and generals and sighed, things were starting to heat up already. So much was happening at one time, the thought of that gigantic Godzilla looking titan with a nasal horn still lingering in the oceans and active only built tension even more.

"We have no room to rest, guys." Kenny said, sounding would have to call Ford Brody to tell him the bad news of what had gone down.

"Now we know what those two titans are, so how about we go and hunt them down? Forget about Earth's Rightful Rulers, we have an even greater threat out there right now. Humans are nothing but ants compared to those things, and many people have died already, and many others will die if we don't stop them." Kaiyo suggested, already enraged at how the G-Team and the GDF had already let the two titans destroy city after city, and harming many lives in the process.

"Kaiyo, relax. We have Godzilla to do that job for us.." Kenny answered, that instantly made Kaiyo snap into a fit of rage.

"Godzilla! He's just like them, he can turn his emotions around on a dime and then we will be his target at some point. I want all of them dead, forget Godzilla, if continue to sit on our asses, every city will be smashed. If you guys aren't going to kill them, I will be alone with a borrowed squadron from the G-Team at my side. When I return to Outpost 54, I expect to be paid in great amounts!"

"Look, we aren't going to argue with you Kaiyo, continue to exhibit these behaviors and expect to be fired. I'm sorry, but that it is how our rules go." Laura growled at Kaiyo, his behavior and attitude was irritating her, especially when he shouted at Kenny for some reason.

Kaiyo looked at Laura, angered at how this whole squadron was supposedly against him. The japanese general of the squadron gave out an angry growl, storming off not too far away, but far enough to be alone.

Meanwhile, away in the skies. Ford Brody and Brayden Snow was well on their way towards the rendezvous point in the ruins of Anchorage. The alert about the horned titan appearing in Fargo, North Dakota had been forwarded to them as well.

"It's heading towards the West Coast, I wonder why." Brayden said, looking at Ford for a moment before focusing on where they were.

"I wonder too, but if it shows up anywhere on the West Coast, it could be as far up as Alaska. We can't let that happen. If it shows up in the ruins of Anchorage, then our squadron could be doomed."

There was sudden static on the transmission device within the jet, Kaiyo's face popped up on the screen. Ford Brody was focused on the sky while Brayden looked at the screen.

"There are two titans roaming around. We just got a message from Monarch, it is the one with horns that was seen in North Korea. We got attacked by a Godzilla looking freak, one with a nasal horn. The spines on the back looked different and it was less bulky, with a nasal horn. It has got to be a member of his species, one of the last surviving members."

"When was the last time you seen the reptilian titan?" Brayden asked, paying close attention.

"Several hours ago, he has us shipwrecked, we were forced to swim to shore. Most of us are weak and tired from the long swim, if we pressed and attacked the base of Earth's Rightful Rulers now, we would be fucked. We are waiting at the ruins of Anchorage, it is the general squadron and a handful of troops."

There was a pause, Kaiyo was thinking of something to say. He was going to have the two titans killed, starting with Pulgasari.

"The horned titan appeared in Fargo, not too long ago. It is apparently moving to the West Coast, that thing can harm several thousand people if it wants too. That thing must die, I want the military and all that the G-Team there is, to unleash hell on that son of a bitch."

"Affirmative, Kaiyo." Brayden responded before hanging up, he looked over at Ford for a second.

"Kaiyo is right, we should send a massive squadron of military at that horned titan. What we need to do though, is draw it out with an ORCA device."

"It needs to be out in an open field, far away from any civilization. I'm already thinking of battle strategies against the thing, how in the world are we going to get the vocalizations of the titan on the ORCA, we haven't heard it roar yet.."

Meanwhile, far up in North Dakota, a sudden rumbling was felt by some American Bison that were grazing on the grass. It was in the Little Missouri National Grassland, the largest grasslands in the entire country. There was no civilization for miles, a low trumpet like sound was heard from beneath the ground, seconds later a large cloud of dirt was sent flying into the air and rocks were thrown across the area from where the soil was opening up. From the dark cloud of dust and sediment, two large horns were seen by the wildlife sticking out of the dirt that was now starting to fall back to the ground.

A gigantic hand was seen rising from the large hole in the ground, then slamming down in which generated an explosive boom and a small shockwave in which knocked over a nearby tree. The herd of bison fled from where the bull monster was rising from the ground, as Pulgasari began to climb out of the ground, his massive shadow was cast upon the land, it blotted out the sun for those that stood in front of him. He shook the dirt and many rocks off of his head and horns, it all fell back to the ground. It didn't take long for something else to show up, Pulgasari sniffed the air out of curiosity, his breaths sounding like great winds.

The matted fur and hair on the titan's body stood up, something was coming and it was coming from North of where he stood. The horned titan growled, he felt that something was coming to challenge him to a fight. Pulgasari looked North and slammed his great hoof of granite into the ground and raked backwards, pawing the ground like a bull preparing to charge. Then, large spines that looked similar to broken maple leaves burst through the ground with authority and a certain saurian beast began to rise up from the ground, dirt and clouds of sediment falling from the body. Godzilla had arrived to send Pulgasari packing back to the Hollow Earth...


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6: Godzilla vs Pulgasari, Yongary approaching Oakland)

The King of the Monsters gazed at Pulgasari as he rose from the ground, something he rarely does. He had evolved the ability to climb as his hands and feet seemed to have some sort of sticky skin in which wasn't noticeable, but it was there. The great titan had arrived by navigating through the massive tunnels that burrowing titans had created over several millions of years, serving as some sort of massive underground highway for titans to explore through.

Pulgasari didn't back down, he continued to paw the ground aggressively as he snarled at the saurian king. He himself had never seen Godzilla or his species before, but the kind of titan species that Pulgasari belonged to had a bone to pick with him. The two weren't rivals by any means, but if it was going to be a fight, then so be it.

Godzilla, now finally out of the ground and standing up, huffed at Pulgasari with a harsh look on his reptilian face. He had made this same huff and face to Rodan, the same look that made him bow back in 2019, Pulgasari slammed his left leg down and unleashed his loud trumpeting roar into the skies before directing his attention towards Godzilla.

Godzilla roared in response to Pulgasari, this was a warning. The horned titan didn't care and he roared in response, so the monster king started to flash his spines as an intimidation display. Pulgasari wasn't scared by this display and charged at Godzilla, the saurian titan answered his charge by firing his great atomic ray. Once he stopped firing it, he noticed that Pulgasari had vanished. The king looked on the ground to see a large hole at his feet, his eyes widened in shock as he felt himself being pulled back forcefully. Godzilla fell back, slamming into the ground in which caused a small earthquake.

Pulgasari rose from the ground again, rising to his feet and viciously kicking the king of the monsters on the side of the head. Godzilla's head was jerked to the right and he let out a grunt of pain, he started to get up and took Pulgasari out from under his legs with a sweep of his arm into the back of his hoofs. Godzilla placed his massive foot on top of the body of his enemy, only to have his chest smashed by the hoofs of Pulgasari at a rough force that shot loads of air out from Godzilla's body. The impact was rough, but it wasn't enough to take the king of the monsters down.

Pulgasari got to his feet and charged at Godzilla from a very short distance, ducking his head down and stabbing his horns into his body, this caused the king of the monsters to cry out in pain and he was pushed back. The horned titan continued to rush forward with Godzilla still caught up in his horns, Godzilla grabbed onto the horns and tried to anchor his weight down, he pressed his feet as hard as he could into the grass. Pulgasari could feel Godzilla shifting his weight down, so he pushed his arms into the king's body and his horns forcefully shot out of the enemy.

Two large circular wounds were seen on his left and right shoulders, but Pulgasari didn't give Godzilla a chance to recover. The horned titan fought with intense ferocity, one like none other. He slashed Godzilla across the face with his claws, slicing his snout open. Car sized blood droplets shot from him and rained down upon the ground, Godzilla growled out in pain from the attack and tried to answer Pulgasari by lunging at him, using his jaws to try and bite down on the arm that struck him.

Pulgasari was quick though, and he simply jumped back. Godzilla's jaws slammed shut with a massive snapping sound that echoed across the grasslands, the three hundred plus feet tall goliaths could be seen from miles due to how flat and expansive the grasslands were. Pulgasari was at Godzilla's side now and he got him into some sort of headlock, wrapping his arms around his snout tightly. The king of the monsters got into a roll, taking down Pulgasari with him. The impact of the two titans on the grasslands caused the ground to open up in some nearby areas, it was thunderous.

A helicopter squadron began to fly in, the military had been called to investigate the attack on Fargo and there was a reported titan still in North Dakota on a massive statewide radar. These special statewide radars were placed in every single state in North America, ever since all of the titans started to show up again in 2019, new technology and security had to be developed.

Pulgasari remembered that he had been shot at by humans when he first showed up, he would not be giving anyone any second chances. Godzilla let out a growl and started to stir, but Pulgasari grabbed him by the head and slammed it down on the ground. Godzilla wasn't knocked out, and he slowly started to get up while his enemy focused on the helicopters looming over them. Pulgasari let out a mighty roar at the helicopters, a camera catching the roar on tape. The recording of the roar was forwarded to Monarch before the helicopter could be destroyed.

The helicopter squadron boldly flew towards Pulgasari, all firing at once towards the malicious titan. In one single swatting motion with the arm of Pulgasari, several helicopters were destroyed in seconds. Five more helicopters swarmed in, one was heading right for Pulgasari's face.

"Aim for the eyes, blind him!" The general of the squadron commanded as he had yet to arrive in his helicopter, the choppers began to shoot Pulgasari in the face. Some of the bullets got into his eyes, they were only minor stings.

Pulgasari winced in slight pain and then raised his head up, opening up his mouth and chomping down on a helicopter, eating the entire helicopter whole while the four other helicopters flew away from the maw of the bull like titan. The thing was about Pulgasari, his species loved to eat things plentiful with iron and the helicopter tasted great to him. He saw another helicopter flying away from him, escape wouldn't be so easy as Pulgasari snatched the helicopter out of the sky. He didn't notice Godzilla getting up, but he did hear what sounded like a hum in which gradually intensified.

Pulgasari spun around and prepared to throw the crushed up helicopter like a baseball at Godzilla's head, even though it would do nothing to him. As he spun around, he swung his arm and threw the helicopter at Godzilla. The helicopter didn't get far as it was vaporized by the atomic ray and the blast of atomic energy engulfed Pulgasari's hand as well. The bull like titan bellowed in pain and grasped his hurt hand and arm, a smirk seemed to grow on Godzilla's reptilian face, knowing that he finally dealt damage to his enemy. The king of the monsters got back to his feet and prepared to charge at Pulgasari, but the horned titan charged into him, using his weight to smash into the king, sending him falling into the whole in which he had crawled out from.

With Godzilla out of the equation, Pulgasari growled out of anger and then dove into the ground once again, burrowing deep into the Earth to find a hollow earth highway to escape from the fight. He had yet to fight off against his rival, something that was moving towards California at a rapid rate. It would only be a matter of time before both of these titans shown their faces, and they would be all over the world.

Kenny felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to see something shocking, it was Godzilla and a horned beast going at it over in North Dakota via a news helicopter seconds before it was destroyed. The general was fast to show it to his partners and troops, the identity of the horned titan had finally been revealed.

"Well, there is one of the titans. I bet Kaiyo is gonna be throwing another temper tantrum once he sees this shi-" His sentence was cut off when Kaiyo reacted as predicted, he came storming to where they were all resting.

"I knew it, good thing I sent an entire military squadron over in that direction. We're going to take those sons of bitches out!" The japanese general shouted, getting a gasp out of every general that surrounded him.

"Kaiyo, what did we say about not pissing off the titans. You done messed up big time pal, once we get back to Outpost 54, you're getting fired on the spot." Laura scolded, giving the japanese general a harsh look.

"Fine, I'd rather be against those damn things than working with them all. You can fire me from the G-Team, that is fine and dandy, but I'm still part of Monarch. I'll still work with Monarch, and all I have to do is make one trip up to the GDF and file for a new job. I'll be in a working class higher than all of you!" Kaiyo screamed out of fury, his face red from rage.

"Blah, blah, blah. What are you gonna do now? Make up some bullshit excuse to kill Godzilla and the titans?" Kenny taunted, now knowing that Kaiyo Hanson was no longer part of the G-Team.

"You don't know what the hell those things put me through, all of the titans deserve to die." Kaiyo growled, remembering what happened during the Japanese Tsunami.

"Yep, the crybaby is throwing a fit again. Do you need your pacy?" Jerome Hunter teased, knowing that Kaiyo would make up some sort of sob story.

"The 2011 tsunami disaster has come and gone, it has been several years since then. You've gotta let it go, a few of our friends lost some people during the San Fran battle in 2014, they've let it go. Put the past behind you, embrace the futur-" Laura went to finish her sentence until she was rudely stopped by Kaiyo.

"We won't have a future if those titans are ali-" Andy Williams struck Kaiyo in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle to shut him up.

"My God, he's a broken record.."

"Guys, there's something else to be worried about. Not those two titans, not Kaiyo, but something has shown up in California. Just received a picture from Monarch, it is that thing that attacked us earlier and destroyed our ship."

(California)

A loud, thunderous footsteps slammed upon the beach, sending loads of sand into the air. The beast stared at the titan jungle in which had covered up the ruins of San Francisco, several news helicopters and military helicopters swarmed him, his large eyes gazed at them all.

This monster was Yongary, a large saurian beast with spines and a nasal horn. The spines didn't look like Godzilla's spines and the king of the monsters didn't have a nasal horn. Yet, despite the differences from Godzilla and him, Yongary was part of the same species. All along the beach, there was high tension wires, specialized towers that were built to be the same height as Godzilla, and could theoretically shock them to death or make them flee from the mainland.

Yongary looked at the high tension wires and thought of them to be nothing, so he marched forward, the helicopters and soldiers trained on him. Kaiyo had also ordered for San Francisco Bay to be watched over by soldiers, many titans were drawn to this area due to the titan jungle. Kaiyo knew this, and was ready for when one should arrive. The massive reptilian beast struck fear into the hearts of the footsoldiers far down at his feet and from a couple hundred feet in the distance. There was a control tower by a building in which was covered in vines and moss, Colonel Diane Foster stood in the control tower, ordering the soldiers on the ground what to do. The G-Team captain also controlled what goes on with the high tension wires, she gave the orders to turn the voltage to high or low, and off or on.

Everyone sat in silence as Yongary stared down the ruined city in which was covered in shrubbery before his eyes, this wasn't the first time that the beast of Godzilla's species had been on the surface of the Earth. He arose from the ground thousands of years ago when the hollow earth civilizations were driven out by a great titan rebellion, Yongary served as a scout for the titans, looking around for locations on the overworld to possibly inhabit. These giant pillars covered in moss was something that definitely wasn't on the surface when he first arose from the depths of the Earth.

Yongary analyzed what was around him, he saw tiny things on the ground with large devices bigger than them. Something wasn't sitting right with this beast, his lips curled back into a snarl and he proceeded to march forward, his tail slowly emerging out of the waters of San Francisco Bay. The massive footsteps of the three hundred plus foot goliath seemed to create shockwaves as he drew nearer to the high tension wires, including the footsoldiers. These shockwaves blew the long hair of some soldiers back, streetlamps and poles rattled. The wires on the high tension towers rattled and vibrated, swaying in the wind.

"Turn the voltage up, prepare to engage." Colonel Foster ordered, a few of the employees within the room turned the switches up to one level below maximum power, there was a loud hum droning in the room seconds afterwards.

Yongary could hear the hums from the wires on the towers, he let out a low growl as he got even closer to them. The footsoldiers grasped their machine guns tighter than ever before and the soldiers within the tanks prepared to fire. The beast reached for the wires and grasped them, starting to push forwards and put pressure into them, wanting to break through this barrier.

"High tension wires engage!" Colonel Foster cried and then the high tension wires were switched to terminate mode, a bright blue flash came from the wires and lightning bolts were seen crawling all over the arms of Yongary and up his body. He growled, startled and felt a stinging pain from where he was being fried by the high voltage.

The footsoldiers instantly opened fire, and the tanks blasted at Yongary, shot after shot echoed through the silence. He let out a bellowing roar, sounding somewhat similar to Godzilla's, yet it was different. He swung his massive arm down upon one of the towers, bringing it down with authority as the wires were stretched beyond limits, almost snapping. Yongary growled and unleashed a stream of fire towards another tower, the insane heat melted two towers and even the wires too. The reptilian titan could feel the pecks and pricks that the bullets and artillery delivered to him, but they were merely a nuisance.

"Aim the masers at that son of a bitch, kill it!" Colonel Foster continued to bark orders, maser turrets extended out from the control tower and aimed directly at Yongary. This beast never felt what these anti-titan weapons could do, but he was about to find out. There was a bright flash of light and once it dimmed, it revealed a white streak of lightning connecting with Yongary's shoulder. The reptilian titan roared out in pain and slammed his foot into the ground, creating a slight earthquake for a two mile radius.

The eyes of the titan shifted to look at the window of the control tower, he knew something was within the tower and controlling it. His eyes were full of rage, bloodshot. Colonel Foster knew that there would be no time, she crossed her heart as the nasal horn of Yongary began to pulsate and glow. The loud humming that Godzilla's spines usually made before he blasted the atomic ray, began to sound from Yongary's horn.

Suddenly, a thin ray of golden energy was shot from the nasal horn and it drilled right through the control tower's window, vaporizing all who stood within it, including Colonel Foster. Yongary wasn't done as he aimed his head down at the footsoldiers, the thin ray of energy destroying buildings, ground, and even the soldiers and all of the equipment.

Yongary's ray faded out into nothing and smoke remained from where the ray once was, he reared his head back into the sky and unleashed a mighty roar. Now the rest of California had no defense, the beast then looked at the ruined, titan jungle covered city of San Francisco. He began to march away from the bay, news helicopters flying around him. Once more, the trending hashtags on Twitter and all forms of media was something related to the titans.

(Alaska)

"This is simply fantastic, Jonah. We've got two titans running amok, with a shitshow currently going on between us and Monarch. This will be the perfect distraction, do we execute your plans now?" Floyd Sanders asked, holding a rifle in his hands, on patrol duty due to recent events.

"No, continue waiting." Jonah replied, turning around in his chair to face his favorite general. Alison Ford came marching down the hall with her new SX combat gear, she too, had guard duty with Floyd.

"Now is the perfect time though, Monarch could be in shambles if they don't act fast enough. Mercutio has founded APEX, it is the GDF of Earth's Rightful Rulers. Why should we wait?" She asked, the blonde had figured that now would be the perfect time for a full scale raid on Monarch.

"I want to wait when their back is against the wall, when they are so distracted that they don't even think of us. I have come to a conclusion, we know that Ghidorah was an alien monster. Who's to say that there isn't more of those things out in space, maybe not the same species, but something else. I've got a plan, it is going to happen in due time." Jonah replied, he wouldn't give extreme details of his plan just yet. The old man felt that it wouldn't be long before he executed the plan though, not long at all.

"It isn't going to be a good day in Oakland soon, that Godzilla looking freak is approaching that place as each minute passes." Alison said in shock, gazing at the tracker of Yongary on her tablet screen.

Then, something else happened, the phones within the pockets of Alan Jonah, Floyd Sanders, and Alison Ford, they all began to vibrate. What they discovered was shocking, a giant military squadron was heading towards North Dakota to fight against a titan threat…


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7: Oakland under attack! Revelations)

Minutes seemed like hours as the military was riding on the grasslands of North Dakota, the largest squadron of air force ever dispatched had arrived to take on the mighty Pulgasari. Twenty tanks mounted with maser turrets was on the scene as well as several thousand foot soldiers pulling up in several hundred jeeps. Pulgasari sensed a potential threat from above the ground, he jumped to the conclusion that this threat was Godzilla wanting a round two. The bull titan burst forth from the ground, his large bloodshot eyes of perpetual anger scoured throughout the grasslands. He seen tiny military weaponry that was like little ants compared to him.

Pulgasari growled as he rose from the ground, turning his eyes up to see several planes coming his way. He roared up at the airforce as bombs were fired at him, they crashed into his natural armored plating which exploded on impact. They did absolutely nothing to him but make him only more enraged, Pulgasari had a huge temper as all bulls do. A large jet was flying over his head and he simply turned his skull to the side with a jerk, his massive horn slashing the jet in half. The bombs stored inside the jet burst and a huge fireball engulfed his whole head, but he powered through it with ease.

The tanks that had maser turrets mounted on them were quick to lock on to the beast and open fire. A great flash of light shined throughout the area, so bright that it could make a person go blind. Once the flash dimmed, several streaks of what appeared to be lightning connected with the horned monster. His armored plating on his body appeared to be smouldering, but they weren't completely damaged. He growled at his minor scorch marks and looked down at the maser turrets, the maser tanks began to power up another attack.

Pulgasari again burrowed into the ground, everything went silent for a moment and the intensity built up as the action came to a sudden pause. Then the large head of the bull titan burst from underneath a maser tank, snagging the large military grade vehicle in his jaws before going back underground. Then the tank re-emerged from the earth from across the grassland from around one hundred meters away from the nearest squadron of maser tanks. The tank went flying into another tank, creating another fireball on the ground that engulfed a third tank.

Pulgasari lunged out of the ground seconds later, leaping through the air and his body crashed through another squad of fighter jets that was within the air. His mouth opening up and snagging a large jet in it, the bite force splitting the jet in half and creating a fireball within his mouth. The fireball appeared to do some damage to the beast as his monstrous face was seen cringing up in pain, he came crashing to the ground on all fours. His stature now like a bull, on all fours, his back leg pawed the ground, his granite hoof scraping up loads of dirt.

Pulgasari roared furiously at the footsoldiers that was seen marching towards him, he began the charge with the foot soldiers taking aim on his head with rocket launchers. The soldiers were marching behind a line of maser turrets, with the general leading them all.

"Masers take aim!" The general shouted, pointing a golden cutlass towards the charging titan. It was a scary sight to see a three hundred foot tall bull rush at them. These soldiers were hardened and bold as could be, they had to be strong and brave due to the new world of titans that was emerging year by year.

Once Pulgasari was within striking distance with the maser turret line, he jumped up and dove right into them all. Burrowing underground and taking them all down with him, the footsoldiers looked around frantically as a giant hand struck from the ground and swiped them all down in a matter of seconds. However, there was more foot soldiers remaining. He snarled down at them all as he rose from the large hole in the ground.

There were seven masers remaining, but Pulgasari snatched one of them from the ground and slamming it back down to a large patch of soldiers in which were continuously marching towards him. The beast wasn't done as he swiped the ground once again, sending several soldiers flying into the air and destroying all of the remaining maser tanks.

From several meters away, a camp was being created bravely by a good amount of soldiers while the rest continued to desperately attack Pulgasari to no effect. A couple hundred soldiers lined up, allowing all the others to pass by them. The two hundred soldiers took aim at the titan with all of their rocket launchers, another two hundred got onto one knee and aimed up at Pulgasari with GDF advanced sniper rifles.

Two hundred rockets and two hundred snipers locked on Pulgasari, as he faced down at the oncoming foot soldiers. Then all in unison, the four hundred soldiers opened fire with their respective weapons. Rockets slamming and exploding against the large titan with the advanced sniper rifles pelting him over and over. The monster howled into the skies, while the newly made encampment started to receive more calls from the Oakland area. Yongary was crossing into the city…

"Ford, I received a notification that my home city that a monster has arrived. We've gotta get there, my family could be in potential danger." Brayden Snow said to the leader of the general squadron in whom sat beside him.

"Okay, we'll get to your family once we pick up the rest of the squad. Times are crazy right now, North Dakota is under attack and Oakland is too. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Ford Brody answered, but Brayden Snow wasn't going to wait.

"My family could've been potentially killed in the 2014 attacks, when the Gigamoth shown up. That monster, Yongary is in my home city. This is the closest a titan has ever gotten to my family, I'd like to forget our friends and focus on the people that matter to us." Brayden answered, Ford sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Brayden, but we need to look at the greater good right now. We will check Oakland out once we get the rest of the squadron."

"You don't understand it Ford, what would you do to protect your family. Before the G-Team was founded, you had to deal with the 2014 attacks. Those attacks damn near killed your family, I bet your family was on your mind the entire time."

"Yes, they were. They are always on my mind, my lovely wife and my amazing son. My son is looking into joining Monarch, when he is fully grown, of course. We need to focus on these titans before they kill us all. I promise you that we will get to your family. I promise.."

There was a pause and suddenly, Brayden Snow pointed a pistol at Ford Brody's head. He wasn't joining Earth's Rightful Rulers or becoming a villain, he loved his family so much that it was the only thing he cared about when Oakland was in danger, be it a titan attack or a military invasion.

"Ford, I'm not the villain in this scenario. Take me to see my damn family now, you can drop me off in Oakland and fly up to Alaska to pick up the others. Once everything is done, we can go to a bar and grill." Brayden commanded, Ford was shocked at this aggression from the 2nd in command general.

"Brayden, what are you doing?"

The general pulled back the hammer of the pistol, the firearm making a clicking noise. Brayden was being serious about the situation.

"I'm not asking you again Ford, take me to see my fucking family or I'll do it. I'll crash this plane and haul ass to Oakland myself."

"Okay, fine. If the squadron is taken out by Alan Jonah and his crew, don't come crying to me about it. If something goes wrong in Alaska, it is all on you."

And so, Ford Brody began to redirect the course of their travel towards Oakland. Flying as fast as possible towards the city in California, the whole situation would be nostalgic for the wrong reasons for Ford Brody. He would see another beast attacking Cali, but for only a moment before flying towards Alaska once again while Brayden searches for his family frantically.

Meanwhile in Oakland, the sirens were blaring all throughout the city as Yongary marched into the large packed area where the Snow Residence inhabited. Citizens were panicking and running through the streets in fear of this titan. Yongary reared his head back and roared into the sky, his nasal horn began to flash yellow. Moments later, a thin yellow beam unleashed itself upon the street, slicing through the asphalt with ease and precise cutting. Humans that were in the way of the ray were vaporized as soon as they were struck.

Mr. and Mrs. Snow were sleeping upstairs, in a home slightly outside of Oakland. It wouldn't take long for the news to catch up with this beast, Yongary swung his massive arm into a building in front of him. Tons of falling rubble and debris crashed down upon fleeing citizens, he then swept his tail to knock away a few cars, sending them all flying, some cars slammed into fleeing civilians. Smoke from the building that Yongary had swept his arm through, engulfed his entire head and shoulders. A few citizens paused and looked up, wondering if the smoke would choke this titan out. A yellow light flashed and that was the only thing this small group of citizens seen as Yongary's ray vaporized them all. The beast turned his head towards a building in which was beside him, people on the other side were running in fear, then there was a loud boom. The people looked up to see a massive cloud of dust and smoke descending upon them with falling debris coming right their way, Yongary had plowed right through the building.

(Alaska)

"This couldn't have been a much worse time for us ever since the Ghidorah attacks of 2019. Here we are in the ruins of a destroyed city, right next to our rival company. Two titans are attacking at one time, one attacking a city. We've been backed into a corner, and the only thing we can do is sit here and smoke on this godzilla crack.." Kenny sighed, slicing into a large leaf of titan shrubbery with a machete and then chopping it up into tiny pieces.

"Did you know that they are making some sort of beverage similar to beer, it contains some of that shit in the drink." Jerome announced, Kenny raised an eyebrow as he began to wad up the tiny chopped up bits of the titan shrubbery into a marijuana looking ball.

"What is it called, I bet it is a shit ton times stronger than any alcoholic beverage." Laura Belinsky asked, sitting on a nearby pile of abandoned rubble.

"They're calling it Soma Berry Juice. The liquid part comes from berries found on Skull Island, then they go into Hollow Earth vents and in volcanic shafts. They collect some sort of new element from within the vents and shafts, then they grind up some of this titan bush into a small spice material. Put those three materials into a blender, blend it together, and you get Soma Berry Juice. Strong enough to make the titans drunk, Rodan was reported to get high off of the material within volcanoes, they put the same shit in the Berry Juice." Jerome explained.

"Shit, how do you know all of this?" Andy Williams asked with a chuckle, surprised at how Jerome Hunter knew all of this information about the Soma Berry Juice.

"I've got a few buddies that are close ties with Monarch. They mostly brew this stuff at Outpost 33 on Skull Island. The berries were in large quantities on that other island that wasn't too far away from it. It sank into the ocean and that is when we officially branded Skull Island as Monster Island. It isn't easy to find those berries on Skull Island, you've got to go searching for them. Which explains why the pricing for the beverage is so damn high."

"Heh, has any titan gotten drunk yet?" Alan Haas asked with a laugh.

"Kong has, the Iwi natives brew it so many times it isn't even funny. They put it in these big ass pots and then Kong comes by and downs it. Next thing you know, he is stumbling around all over the place and blacks out. Caught that shit all on camera too."

Suddenly, a voice transmission of Ford Brody was coming in on everyone's transceivers. He had an important message concerning how things were going to be working.

"Guys, something is changing in Brayden Snow. I don't know what's gotten into him, but he's gotten more aggressive and pissed off. Maybe it is because he is stressed out with being one of the founders of the GDF, he held a gun to my head and commanded me to stop him off at Oakland where that titan is. Military is being decimated up in the grasslands of North Dakota, there's already a couple hundred casualties in Oakland. I am coming to pick you guys up, we will head to Oakland instantly after since military has the other titan occupied for now."

All of the general squadron fell silent once they heard that Brayden Snow was seemingly losing himself, they all gave each other worried looks. Brayden Snow had been in second in command for the longest time, most of them felt bad for him. Brayden Snow was not only second in command of the general squadron, he was also the president of the GDF and the highest ranking founder, stress must have been slowly building up wthin him ever since 2025 when the GDF was officially founded.

"By the time you get here, Oakland will have already been destroyed. How will we keep that titan busy?" Kenny asked, his mind jumping to the conclusion that all of Oakland will be destroyed.

"Don't worry, I've already contacted military. Things are under control so far, they won't be showing up anytime soon. Something else will though.."

"What do you mean?" Vergil Snow asked, confused on what Ford Brody meant.

"A few drones with the bioacoustics of a titan will lure Godzilla to Oakland. Godzilla and that malevolent titan will fight, buying the military enough time to reach the two and start their attack." Ford Brody explained.

"You better pray that Godzilla gets there quick enough, and Ford, please hurry. We don't know if Alan Jonah is planning an attack on us or not. You've seen what they could do, they have many tricks up their sleeve that they can reveal." Kenny sighed.

(Earth's Rightful Rulers HQ)

Floyd Sanders stood outside of a private room that Alan Jonah often went in, the old man never told them what the room was for. It was top secret according to Jonah, Alison Ford was training her accuracy with guns in the firing range area outside of the base.

"Alan Jonah, I've got some important news concering what is going on in the world right now. You can come out if you care to hear it!" Floyd called out, Alan Jonah didn't come out of the room but he gave a response.

"Tell me, I'm staying in here." Alan Jonah responded, although in a quiet, sad sounding manner.

"Military is dealing with a rogue titan up in North Dakota while another titan is attacking Oakland. Monarch has been backed into a corner, we can carry out what your plan was. Now is the perfect time to do it in my opinion, before it all goes to waste."

"Fine, execute the operation. Send out the messages to begin, don't fuck it up. It needs to go absolutely perfect."

Floyd then marched down the hall into a room to send out the message via the intercom. Alison Ford was sitting in her special cell while the message was played, she didn't truly know if she was going to be part of the operation. Minutes after the message was through playing, she could hear and see several soldiers of the SX march down the hall with Floyd leading them all. Alan Jonah wasn't seen with them, which was strange to her.

Once every soldier in the building was gone, the footsteps of Alan Jonah's boots could be heard coming down the hall. Alison was worried for herself, she raised her guard. The telepathic powers of Mothra taking control of her body, her beautiful tan skin growing the same golden aura around it as Alan Jonah got even closer.

"What do you want Alan?" Alison asked in a stern, somewhat harsh voice.

"Nothing, you don't have to go on the operation. I don't want you to get hurt."

This came as a surprise to Alison, she was shocked that Alan Jonah of all people, who came off to her and others as a cold and heartless old bastard, actually cared for Alison. She was also confused, why was he only caring for her and not any other person in the SX or Earth's Rightful Rulers?

First, he made her cell look like a beautiful bedroom of a teenage girl, and now he didn't want her to be getting hurt.

"Why so?" The blonde teen asked, Alan Jonah stopped in his tracks and looked into the room with a look of hopelessness on his face.

"You'll understand one day."

"Why aren't you going with your men on your mission?" She continued to ask him questions, wanting answers for her confusion, Mothra within Alison was confused as well.

A single tear rolled down Alan Jonah's cheek before he looked down the dark hall again with a sigh, he had a vision of something truly horrible that had happened to him in his past before turning into a vicious eco-terrorist.

"I am not leaving you, because the last time I left somebody behind that I actually cared about, I lost them forever. I didn't have a chance to help them, I was in the air force at the time, fighting a war. When I came home, I arrived to news I never wanted to hear. It made me believe that darkest fears and nightmares can come true, not every good dream comes true. Not every ending is good." Alan Jonah explained, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence as if he was about to burst into tears, he then marched down the hall while sniffling.

While Alan Jonah vanished out from Alison's sight, she couldn't help but feel bad for Alan Jonah. She got up and walked down the hall to that forbidden room that Alan Jonah only had access to, there was a sound of a door closing far down the hall, he had left this building and was off to go into another building to lounge around.

Once she entered the room, she curiously looked at why he was always here. What Alison would discover would melt her heart but also break it at the same time. There was a picture of Alan Jonah, his wife, his daughter, and his son. It was taken during a Christmas Eve party at their house during the early 2000s. There was also a picture from the 90s when Alan Jonah had his son born into the world, it was a picture of him holding Asher Jonah in his arms with Alan's wife happily looking on at them. Then Alison seen another picture, this time it was Alan Jonah's daughter as a baby. It was another picture of a celebration of a happy new birth in the world, once she put the picture back down, she saw something that broke her heart.

It was an obituary for Alan Jonah's daughter, and his wife. Right underneath it was Asher Jonah's obituary, his son was killed in 2019 during the raid in Antarctica. Attached to the obituary of Alan Jonah's wife and daughter was a letter from them when he was serving in the air force. It was a message of how much they loved him, they thanked him for protecting them during his time with the Royal Air force. A newspaper article was stuck to a wall, a knife jammed into it, holding the article against the wall for who knows how long. The article was about Alan Jonah's daughter being kidnapped and killed, his wife had died trying to protect his daughter.

There was another picture of Alan Jonah happily smiling at the camera with a baby Asher Jonah in his arms, the picture was labeled "precious memories," this was taken when Alan Jonah was teaching his son how to walk.

On the same table, there was a photo album. Within the photo album was various memorabilia of Alan Jonah and his family spending time together, it shown old pictures of when the old man was just a child. When Alan Jonah started to date his wife, a picture of his daughter right after her birth in the arms of his wife, who was crying with tears of joy. Alison started to weep, tears freely rolling down her cheeks as she flipped through the photo album, feeling the heat of the candles in the dimly lit room.

She lost herself in the photo album, flipping through page after page of happy memories. She started to reflect on her times in the family, when her parents were still alive. In this photo album, she had finally seen the happy side of Alan Jonah, one he never shows anymore.

There was a music tape right beside a picture that was taken when Alan Jonah got married with his wife. Curious, Alison inserted the tape into a recorder. What started to play was "Stand By Me, by Ben E. King," that song played when Alan Jonah and his wife locked lips and joined together in their heavenly bond.

As the song played, she flipped through photos of when Alan Jonah and his family were together. When he and his wife were together, when his children were together with him. Then she read the obituaries of the three lost loved ones, and the letter from home as the song started to come to an end. She couldn't control the tears as they flowed down her face, the spirit of Mothra within Alison was weeping too.

"Does it make sense to you now, Alison?" Alan Jonah asked, causing Alison to turn around to see him standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there." She said, sounding worried and nervous.

"Don't be sorry, I'm pretty sure you don't see a tyrannical ruler or a terrorist no more." Alan Jonah answered, calming Alison down a bit.

He took a seat in a chair right next to Alison, the two could finally speak together now and discuss what happened and what was going on.

"I wasn't always a cold man, I never seen myself as one either. The world took my pride and joy from me when I was bravely fighting in a war, all I wanted after my wife and daughter went to their Heavenly home, was peace in the world. I didn't care how it happened, be it through destruction or bondage of evil and good into unity. My daughter was always one to forgive, she was the sweetest role model for me. I had trouble holding grudges when I was a child. I was broken, so when I learned about the titans, I jumped at the second I got a chance. In 2019, I had the power to destroy the world within the palm of my hands. I would destroy it not because I am a bastard, I'd do it out of love."

The room was silent after Alan Jonah spoke, he took a moment to regain his composure so he wouldn't burst into tears in front of Alison.

"I remember, the world felt empty without my lovely wife and daughter. The way my wife's eyes would twinkle and sparkle when she saw me, the happy faces my daughter would give me. To learn that I'd have a son, a boy to continue my bloodline, that was a piece of Heaven to me that I still hold to this day. Everything I did, I do for my daughter and wife. I remember waking up a few days after I accepted that they were gone, and I cursed myself out. I cursed the world out, I wrote faith out of my life. I woke up, not wanting to wake up. I was pissed off that I didn't die in my sleep. When I became an eco-terrorist and the world demonized me, when they didn't know shit about me, it only dug that depressing hole deeper."

Then Alison decided to throw her two cents in.

"Why resort to violence when you can do it with love?"

"I can't change the world with love, Alison. This planet is an angry place, full of unforgiving creatures. Love sadly only makes a slight impact in the world these days, and I can't control myself. I remember that I was almost killed when people tried to hang me in the tree outside of my house, the tree that I buried my daughter and wife under. Floyd Sanders, he was there to help me. He saved me, when I was accepting death. I didn't want to be saved, I wanted to die and rejoin my family. I'll do anything to restart everything and try to change the end, I just couldn't believe it. In 2019, my son was killed during a raid in Antarctica. At the time, I didn't care. When I got home after taking Ghidorah's head from a fisherman, it hit me."

Alan Jonah wiped away a few tears that were threatening to leave his eyes as his voice broke out.

"When I came to the reality that I lost my son, I just stopped caring. I felt that fate and the world had forgotten about me. Forgotten about how I served in the air force, and trashed me. I had cried so many times, I had wiped away so many tears, that I had nothing else left. I just sat on the bed at my home, hearing my family called me from beyond the stars. I sat within the darkness, saying nothing and feeling nothing. I was devoid of all emotions, which is why you see me stare blankly and coldly. I feel no happiness anymore, I don't feel rage. I just want to see the world burn, I want to see this evil world burn to the ground. With these titans, I can do it. I know that you feel the same way when Floyd killed your father and when I killed your mother, and I am sorry for that."

Alan Jonah then shown a picture to Alison of his daughter's room, empty and without a happy teenage girl in bed watching television.

"You must be broken just like me. I wanted you to feel my pain and join me, but I keep you alive for another reason entirely. You are the closest thing I have left to my daughter, I made up that cell to make it look like my daughter's room just for you. I want to actually care for something again, I want to start over. With Monarch trying to track me down and execute me all the time, I find it next to impossible to do that. That mysterious golden glow around you, it makes me think of my daughter in Heaven, surrounded by the golden light. I can't turn back from what I am doing now, because Monarch won't turn their back on trying to kill me at any chance they get."

Alison opened up her arms for a hug after hearing what Alan Jonah said, she started to cry again as the old man hugged her back. They were both emotionally torn, there was a low chirping from outside of the building. The spirit of the Mothra in which was killed in 2019 by Ghidorah, her spirit was draping her wings over the building, almost as if she was aiming to comfort Alan Jonah and Alison both.

Meanwhile, the plans of Ford Brody and Alan Jonah were underway. Ford Brody, attempting to stop the attacks in Oakland. While Alan Jonah's plan was something that was top secret, but he was attempting to damage Monarch for good, or at least strike a huge blow to them.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8: Godzilla vs Yongary, Brayden's tragedy)

People were screaming in terror as buildings collapsed all around them, Yongary emerging out of the smoke that had constantly clouded through the city of Oakland during his rampage. A yellow beam flashed through the smoke and slammed into a building, ripping a hole right through it, killing several people in the process. Nobody could prepare for this sudden titan attack, a few people were lucky that they didn't fall down into the streets below.

"Oh God, help me!" A screaming civilian cried out, he was only 19 years old as he dangled from a large piece of mangled up metal that hung over the city streets far below him. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he was sweating profusely out of fear, the fear only getting worse as Yongary slowly approached, his thunderous footsteps could be heard as he got closer and closer.

A few citizens scrambled over a pile of debris and rubble so that they could save the fearful teenager, Yongary let out a loud roar into the sky as he was still focused on that one building that had a large hole drilled right through it. His horn began to flash yellow over and over again, a hum that got louder and louder with each charge was heard booming within the smoke. Right when the beast was about to fire his ray, a few large rockets slammed into it, turning his attention to a squadron of fighter jets in which were flying in to attack him.

Yongary growled and swatted one of the fighter jets out of the sky, sending it crashing into a store, killing the people in which were sheltered within. Another booming roar came from the beast as he swung his tail around and up, slamming it into another jet. The jet was sent spiraling out of control, crashing into the broken building, a couple hundred feet below the dangling teen. The power of the explosion was enough to rattle his fingers off the ledge, he screamed his life away as he fell all the way down to the streets to his death. A building that the titan had partially destroyed suddenly collapsed, it was also at this time that Mr. and Mrs. Snow woke up from their slumber.

"Mother, do you smell that?" Mr. Snow asked over to his wife, he could detect the putrid scent of smoke, but he didn't know where it was coming from. This was enough to jolt her completely awake out of shock.

The Snows lived in an isolated area, their house in a clearing with a large beautiful lake in their backyard. Their one story house sat uptop a hill that overlooked the lake, they could see the skyline of Oakland from where they were. Both of them looked throughout their house to try and find the source of the smoky stench, they didn't seem to find anything wrong with their house, that was until they looked outside the kitchen windows and out to the lake. A large smoke cloud had engulfed most of the Oakland skyline, gradually getting closer to the lake.

"We need to get out of here." Mr. Snow said to his wife, to which she agreed. Before they went anywhere, they quickly turned on the television to the news channel in order to see what was the cause of this large smoke cloud.

There was a split screen, both screens shown titans. The right side of the screen shown Pulgasari fighting against the military with a field of devastation at his massive hooves, the left side of the screen shown Yongary smashing through buildings and swatting at fighter jets that dove at the beast to fire at him.

The Snows looked at each other with fear in their eyes, they both knew that they would need to get as far away from Oakland as possible before this smoke choked them out or the destruction became so severe, that the titan would find them and kill them.

Meanwhile, Brayden Snow and Ford Brody was continuing their way towards Oakland. General Snow was sweating with apprehension, worried that his parents may not make it out alive. He remembered during the 2014 attacks that his home was a safe haven for him and his fellow friends of the Kaiju Club, now all generals within the squad of the G-Team.

"General Brody, I'm terribly sorry for what I did back there. It is just that me and my parents have held a special relationship with Alan Haas, Germaine Noyala, Andy Williams, even my little brother of course. I have reason to worry for them when a titan is dangerously close to them, I was so on edge in 2014 when the battle of San Fran was underway." He apologized, Ford Brody completely understood it but was still on edge after he had a pistol aimed at his skull at point blank and being ordered to do something.

"No, it's fine. You have quite a bond between those guys, you call the Kaiju Club. Your younger brother isn't so little and he is in good hands, he has been training with my generals. We shouldn't even be called generals, I am the leader of them all. The general squadron is more like a group of colonels. We're just called generals since we are the most well known people in the G Team. In the 2014 attacks I was worried sick for my family too, but I contain my emotions."

There was a pause as Brayden Snow reflected on the many memories he made with his younger brother as children and his Kaiju Club clique who now were essentially lieutenant colonels. A calming smile slowly stretched on his lips, a happy yet somewhat sad sigh coming out. Those times were before the resurgence of the titans, before the resurgence of Godzilla in 2014.

"Please tell me that you have the ORCA drones guiding Godzilla to Oakland. I need that titan drawn away from there. Or atleast away from my old home." Brayden asked, in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, the king of the monsters should be arriving to Oakland in due time. Radar shows that a titan being lead by drones is out in the Pacific Ocean around thirty minutes away from San Fran bay, it has to be Godzilla."

"Thank God.."

"Zilla.." Ford Brody added on, making both of them chuckle with glee. In these troubling times for Monarch and the squadron of lieutenants and colonels, jokes had to be common in order to keep spirits high.

After some time had passed, around an entire hour and thirty minutes. Mr. and Mrs. Snow were riding through the streets of Oakland, on the very limits of the city, almost out of city limits. They were looking for an underground shelter, perhaps a subway, maybe even a bunker that Monarch made in the case that a titan was attacking a city.

Suddenly, the ground began to rattle violently underneath their truck. Shaking the vehicle from side to side, Yongary was nearby and looming dangerously close to them. The Snows had to make it to some sort of shelter and fast now that the titan made its appearance. Thick, dark smoke was trailing and engulfing the entire city behind Yongary. He didn't destroy every building, but the large amounts of smoke produced from just a few that collapsed made it look like the attack was even worse.

A flock of panicking citizens were darting towards a large subway entrance not too far away from where the Snows were, Yongary happened to see these citizens and his nasal horn began to flash yellow. A loud hum of radiation slowly building in intensity until a loud roar was heard from behind him, this caused Yongary to cancel his nasal ray. From within the large smoke cloud, blue lights were flashing with booms of radiation. As the lights flashed, the unmistakable figure of Godzilla could be seen from within the smoke. His eyes a glowing blue.

The King of the Monsters was using one of his intimidation displays, this was trying to ward off Yongary from attacking the city. In Godzilla's mind, he felt some sort of remorse for this creature. Yongary was from the same species as Godzilla, his skin had the same scaly hide texture and his the only difference was the shape of the spines and the head due to how Yongary had to fit the nasal horn on.

As members of Godzilla's species were growing, their spines would slowly develop. Since the spines on Yongary was nothing more than multiple bony ridges running down his back, he was quite young individual but a fairly strong one. A nasal horn or any other bone structure would usually prove that the individual would be an alpha among the species or a bull, so Yongary would be considered an alpha over Godzilla in their species, however, due to Godzilla's reign as King of The Monsters, this was a rare circumstance that a non-alpha member would be better than a bull of their kind.

Yongary stared back at Godzilla, angered. This young bull didn't seem to be that much of a challenge according to the king of the titans. He gave the legendary titan a vicious snarl as a way to try and ward Godzilla off as he continued to destroy Oakland. The king seen how Yongary wasn't that much worried by the intimidation display, so he slammed down his right foot and let out a mighty roar towards Yongary.

The young bull, still not frightened by Godzilla's intimidation displays, let out a roar of his own in response. It became evident to Godzilla that Yongary wanted a fight, and a fight he would give him. The mighty king of the beasts stomped forwards quickly, roaring again as he approached Yongary. The bull readied himself and started to make his approach to Godzilla, the king of the monsters grabbed his younger enemy and locked his jaws around his throat and lower part of his head, pushing him right into a building.

The building rumbled as their bodies smashed into it, sending large chunks of concrete and rebar down into the ground, crushing some people that were still fleeing. Yongary was almost forced onto his stomach, but with his strong legs and tail, he forced himself back up into a semi-standing position before Godzilla released him only to lock his jaws back around his head. The two wrestled around as they jockeyed for position in their fight, Godzilla's long tail smashed into a building, caving it in with great force.

Godzilla was now to Yongary's left, and he released him from his strong jaws before taking a step back. This young bull was strong and wouldn't go down without a big fight, Yongary swung his tail up into the air and as Godzilla charged him, the tail slammed hard into his side, knocking the king down into a building. Godzilla growled in pain but started to get up fairly quickly, there was a hum of radiation, causing the king to look up to see the yellow glow of Yongary's horn.

Godzilla went to bite into the knee of Yongary but the thin yellow ray slammed into his side again, the ray slicing into his body with surprising ease. It also had a pushing effect, similar to Godzilla's atomic ray that could also be used to push opponents back. The intense heat of the ray started to catch a building that Godzilla had fallen through, on fire. The silhouette of his maple leaf spines sticking up in the large flames, Yongary's bull testosterone was flowing within him. So much so, that he appeared arrogant as Godzilla was slowly engulfed by a large amount of smoke from the massive flames. The supposed alpha against Godzilla started to march away, only to hear a much deeper version of his radiation charging up.

Yongary turned to only get blasted right in the throat with the atomic ray from Godzilla, pushing him up against a building and tumbling right through it, causing the building to collapse over and crush several cars and running people on the ground. Yongary let out a pained growl as Godzilla approached, canceling out the ray only to blast it again at point blank. The ray proved to be just too powerful for Yongary to handle, as he fell to the ground on all fours, dazed and confused.

Now Godzilla stood over Yongary, in the perfect position to finish him off. He prepared to deliver a stomp in which would crush this beast's head, but Yongary was just too fast as he clamped his jaws around Godzilla's knee and forcefully dragged him down. As smoke covered up the two titans, they were heard booming and rumbling around as they wrestled for a dominant position of combat. Yongary's yellow ray cut through the smoke and went high into the air, going above the clouds and slicing a wing off of a fighter jet. The jet was sent spiralling out of control towards the ground, an air force squadron had arrived. Including fighter jets, stealth bombers, and airships.

Part of this air force squad was Brayden Snow and Ford Brody, who were still in the same jet. Brayden's eyes widened once he saw the yellow ray slice right through a fighter jet just three hundred feet in front of them. He knew that they were right above Oakland, he looked over at Ford and nodded his head as if he was trying to tell him that it was time to land.

Ford's jet dove beneath the clouds, splitting up from the rest of the large air force squadron that had arrived. What him and Brayden managed to see was a massive cloud of dust, debris, and smoke. This had more impact on Brayden Snow, he could name almost every building in which was now blackened due to ash and sut. Needless to say, he was appalled at the sight of his old home city in nothing but a dark cloud of smoke.

"We need to find the nearest landing point, where it is safe from these titans." Ford Brody explained calmly as he began to look around for a place to land the jet, Brayden Snow had other ideas.

"No, I'm going to parachute out of here." He said in response to Ford, the head general of the G Team looked over at Brayden with a look of shock on his face.

"Are you crazy? That smoke will choke you out and kill you before you even have a chance to land!"

Brayden didn't care as he slammed his fist on a button that opened the top of the jet, Ford remained in his pilot seat as he saw his partner's chair spring up from the floorboard and Brayden flying into the air in the seated position.

"Okay then.." Ford said to himself with a sigh of disbelief, he then zoomed off into the skies again, flying towards Alaska to regroup with the squadron of colonels.

Brayden heard a loud monstrous growl coming from the smoke and then a blue light pulsated on, revealing the silhouettes of Godzilla and Yongary as they brawled. He allowed himself to free fall through the air, steering his body away from the large smoke cloud as much as possible before pulling the string that opens the parachute. He felt a blast of wind slammed into him and push him further back after Godzilla's tail swung through the smoke towards him though it wasn't intentional.

As he slowly landed, he could see widespread damage. Several hundred people lying on the ground, either dead from the large feet of the titans crushing them, or from the choking stench of the thick smoke. Brayden shook his head in disbelief as he landed on top of a pile of rubble, his eyes darted around to see if he could find a place to shelter himself from the smoke before it choked him. As he ran down the street frantically, the large ray of Yongary's nasal horn blasted across an intersection just forty five feet away from Brayden. The ray easily sliced up the asphalt road and vaporized any dead humans, cars were turned to ash and some larger vehicles were absolutely mangled beyond recognition.

"Son of a bitch.." Brayden said to himself, thinking that he stood forty five feet away from death was extremely insane. He noticed an opened door to an abandoned store, this caused him to instantly dash inside and go into the bathroom.

The walls vibrated and rumbled due to the vibrations in which the roars of Godzilla and Yongary would give off. The extreme shaking of the walls caused the lights above Brayden to flicker and flash, piss within the toilets splashed out and the urinals simply fell off of the wall. He searched through his equipment to find a gas mask, it would be perfect to wear this through the smoke and survive.

As Brayden made a mad dash to leave the store before it collapsed, another loud roar of Godzilla shook the walls and shattered the windows. He took in deep breaths as he rushed through the dark smoke, once outside, the store finally collapsed in on itself with another decent sized smoke cloud rising up as it fell. There was a loud whistle in the wind and Brayden Snow just barely avoided a thirty foot wide and twenty foot tall chunk of the tall building in front of him, falling down at him like a meteor. The blast was enough to knock him off of his feet as a loud growl came from Yongary.

It became evident to him that he had landed just one hundred feet away from where the two titans were fighting with each other. As the loud thunderous booms roared across the area, Brayden called out for his mother and father to no avail as his voice was drowned out by the much louder roars and growls of Godzilla and Yongary.

The 2nd in command of the colonel squad of the G Team started to appear nervous, he was so close to death since he was standing right next to it seemingly. He rushed down the street once more, tiny bits of debris floated and fluttered to the ground as large rocks of of concrete and rebar smashed into the ground with great velocity and impact. Once he made it to the end of the street, he looked left to see nothing but smoke. Then a great howl of wind was heard and felt, as the smoke blew to the side, the large faced of Yongary was seen, it was scratched up and bloody. The beast eyed down Brayden before giving him a hateful growl.

Yongary lurched his head forward, opening up his jaws before Godzilla suddenly descended on him. The titanic king locking his massive mandibles around Yongary's snout, slamming it shut with authority. When Yongary's snout was forcefully shut, a loud smacking noise was heard echoing across buildings that still remained standing, it shattered windows, and produced a blast of wind that sent Brayden flying into a damaged car, going right through the windshield. His head was protected only partially by the gas mask, the rest of his body was quite fine due to his armor that he wore. The shere hit through the windshield still rocked him, leaving his body laying in the front seats of the car.

His ears were ringing as the roars of the monsters outside became blurry to him, part of him wanted to just lay there and die, but the love for his family kept him going. After around a solid minute of just laying in place, he balled up his fist and inches himself to be in the driver's seat. This car was badly damaged but it could still be driven, it was dented and torn open in many spots, and covered in ash and sut, but Brayden turned the engine to life.

He made an attempt to call his mother's cell phone via the built in electronic phone within the vehicle, only for it to malfunction and fail on him. Brayden had no clue if his parents were still alive at this point, he hoped that they had stayed in their home near the decent sized lake, but he had doubts. The car weakly drove for the shattered remains of what was once a road, running over dead bodies and bumping through small piles of rubble. Debris, both small and somewhat large, pelted the car over and over as he rode through the smoke to escape to a safer location.

His mind raced and his heart pounded, nervous sweat beading on his forehead. His deep breaths were breaking up into rapid paced ones, never in his life had he been this worried for his family. The respect he had for the titans began to fleet from his heart, but he had respect for only one, Godzilla.

"Fuck..fuck...fuck.." He muttered to himself over and over out of fear, as he drove through the choking darkness of the smoke and ash, a faint blue light was seen with a roaring boom coming from it, Godzilla had fired his atomic ray.

He knew that Oakland wouldn't be the same, it would look like Anchorage, Las Vegas, San Francisco, and Boston. Nothing but a titan jungle would remain, the buildings that still stood would be constricted by the plant life and they would be nothing but ruins. He eventually burst through the smoke cloud to reveal a bright and sunny day, he could still hear Godzilla and Yongary fighting each other within the smoke. Brayden ditched his car and sat on top of a nearby pile of rubble from a building in which had collapsed, he decided to call his mother's cell phone with his now.

The phone buzzed, with each buzz, his heart pounded in his chest like it was wanting to burst from his body. Sweat was dripping from his head now that he had a chance to remove the gas mask, there was a piercing explosive roar as a yellow light flashed through the smoke. Sending Godzilla slamming into another building and causing him to collapse down, Brayden's worries skyrockets after he seen that. Thankfully, his mother picked up the phone.

"Brayden, oh my God, you're okay!" Mrs. Snow screamed with joy, she was at an undisclosed location to him at the moment.

"I know I am, I have come looking for you and dad. Where are you guys?" He asked frantically within his panicking voice, his mother was quick to answer.

"We are in the subway with many more survivors." She said, suddenly, Godzilla's spines started to glow and boom with radiation as the beam of Yongary continued to slam into him. The king of the monsters unleashed his atomic pulse..

Every building within a three mile radius around Godzilla and Yongary was either melted or left in a steaming pile of rubble, the attack shredded apart the ground and broke into the subway right when an evacuation train had pulled up.

"Please, come save u- OH GOD PLEASE N-!" Brayden's mother screamed in horror as the atomic pulse broke through the walls and vaporized everyone standing in the room, her final words being heard through the phone as Brayden seen the wide scale destruction from a safe distance away.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened with tears of regret and anger already started to build up. Brayden's legs trembled as he dropped his cell phone, the screen of it shattering on the destroyed concrete and asphalt ground. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, and what he had just heard. His mother and father no longer existed, they were now clouds of nothingness after being vaporized by the atomic pulse.

The blast had pushed a great amount of smoke away from Godzilla and Yongary, and the king of the monsters was seen standing over him. The king looked triumphant, while Brayden looked up at him from far away, balling up his fists in anger at what had just happened, tears falling freely down his face.

"You killed them! You fucking killed them!" Brayden cried, his voice breaking up as he began to weep on the spot. Godzilla started to march away, disregarding the human lives he had just devastated. He had followed the sounds of the ORCA drones to Oakland, and he discovered that it was a device built by humanity during 2019 when Emma Russel saved him from King Ghidorah's constriction and life draining attack.

Brayden fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground hard, glass shards on the ground slicing his fists open as he sobbed uncontrollably. He started to realize that he was indirectly the cause of his parent's demise, he wanted Godzilla to come to Oakland in order to drive Yongary away, and his wishes was nature's command. The 2nd in command colonel of the head squadron watched as Godzilla stomped his way through what remained of Oakland after the atomic pulse, Brayden didn't know if Yongary was dead or not.

"You son of a bitch!" Brayden cried out as he sat down to think about what had just happened, he would need a moment to think.

As Godzilla's thunderous footsteps faded and the sight of him slowly vanished beyond the horizon, Brayden stood back up. He essentially came to Oakland to save his parents, but to fail, it was all in vain. After he had done some thinking, he still couldn't accept the fact that he involuntarily killed his parents. So Brayden blamed it on Ford for sending out the ORCA drones, but he had. The air force squadron that had arrived to attack Yongary and Godzilla simply abandoned their mission after seeing a supposed dead titan.

Brayden was even more disgruntled as he seen the large squadron of fighter jets and stealth bombers going away, they could be helping victims and trapped survivors of the attacks, but instead they fly away and leave them all behind.

"You assholes!" Brayden cried out, screaming at the sky with red hot rage. He would be staying in California for the remainder of the year, he wouldn't get involved with the G-Team for quite a while, he would try and get some time to take in what had happened. Though he would send one final message to Monarch before his hiatus, he took out his phone and began to record himself.

"This is Colonel Snow, I am here in what remains of Oakland after Godzilla fought against the titan. I came here to defend my parents and the state and city I grew up in, all of those memories and all of those moments were just for nothing. A large majority of Oakland has been devastated, but with that, I have to bring you bad news.." Brayden started to hold back tears.

"My parents didn't make it out, minutes after I landed, I was on the phone with my mother. They were in a subway, on a train about to leave this state for good, until Godzilla used his atomic pulse… I didn't have a chance to say goodbye and that last goodbye, it is really forever. I am now spending my time alone in California, for at least an entire year. Kenny Anderson can have the 2nd in command spot, please keep training my younger brother, Vergil. He has a lot to learn, and he is a warrior. I am going to help with first responders and also help clean up this city before it is all wiped out. This is Colonel Snow, over and out."


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9: Tensions rising, Yongary vs Pulgasari!)

A few hours passed on by, gradually getting closer to the evening as the sun was slowly but surely going down. The head squad of the G-Team was still relaxing and patiently waiting for Ford Brody to arrive in his large jet to pick them up. Ford Brody was almost there, around fifteen minutes away from the ruins of Anchorage.

Every member of the squad got a notification on their phone, it was Brayden's message. Kaiyo Hanson had isolated himself from them all, looking down at his phone as he relaxed against a fallen log from the large tree of the titan jungle.

"I fucking knew it.." Kaiyo was heard chuckling, this easily agitated Kenny Anderson who was usually always in a good mood or in a joking glee.

"Kaiyo can you shut the hell up about destroying the titans for one fucking minute!?" Kenny shouted, every other member in the squad nodded their heads in agreement to Kaiyo, to which he didn't see.

"No Kenny, we all should've gone to the Koreas with Brayden Snow and Ford Brody, none of this shit wouldn't have happened. I bet we could have resolved this issue long before it got to this point, now our 2nd in command captain has decided to go on a damn hiatus. Lord knows what has happened up in North Dakota, but I bet the military I had sent out has dealt with that son of a bitch!"

"Kaiyo, Brayden Snow has directly told us that I am in charge in terms of 2nd in command. Until Ford Brody gets here, I command that you shut your damn mouth!" Kenny shouted again, just wanting Kaiyo to be quiet.

Then Kaiyo came out of his spot and approached the squad once again, the entirety of it and including the 20 military troops that had come along with them this whole trip, they all had their eyes glaring and locked onto him with disdain.

"Ren Serizawa, take him for example. He only got to see his father briefly before he sacrificed his life in 2020 to save the world from Cthulhu, Dr. Ling and Dr. Chen, they are dead. Their parents all had a legacy of dealing with these titans, and they-" Kaiyo was suddenly interrupted by Kenny.

"And what was your parent's legacy, how about I take you back to when you were nothing but a little japanese runt in 2011, your parent's legacy died. They could've made it to higher ground but they were too much of pussies to get up from the hospital bed and leave. As a matter of fact, all of Japan is nothing but a bunch of pussies. Surrendering in the 1940s after two bombs were dropped.."

This caused Kaiyo to laugh, finding it ridiculous that Kenny was starting to bring up offensive events to the japanese people to prove a point.

"You're just like your old man, Ren told me stories of how his father interacted with yours. He told me that your father told you stories of Godzilla and how amazing he was just like the other damn titans. Ken Anderson, he only worked with Monarch briefly. I was told that he was obsessed with the titans and Godzilla, just like you.." Kaiyo said, spilling the truth towards Kenny with a point of his finger. Ren had raised his eyebrow once Kenny spoke bad about the japanese people and was now starting to side with Kaiyo this time.

"So what about my father, at least he has a better legacy than dying like a little bitch." Kenny said before Kaiyo continued his sentence.

"Don't interrupt me again, you're just like your old man, and it figures. Considering the very day that you were born, you've always been your daddy's bitch."

This threw Kenny into a rage, and he charged at Kaiyo, tackling him to the ground and sending a few punches to Kaiyo's skull with angry shouts of fury.

Alan Haas and Ren Serizawa tried to pull Kenny away from Kaiyo, but he broke free of their grip and charged at Kaiyo again with a huge kick to his face, knocking him onto his stomach.

"Have you lost your damn mind, Kenny calm down!" Ren shouted as he reached for Kenny again, but the 2nd in command colonel couldn't control himself as he elbowed Ren in the gut and then swept his leg to knock him to the ground.

Kaiyo chuckled to himself as he dug into his pocket, he wasn't even part of the G-Team. He just tagged along for the ride, he was more of a scientist than a soldier.

Kenny rushed at him once again, only to see the blade of a knife going right for his stomach. The knife gutted into him and his eyes widened from the sudden pain. His jaw hung open as he spat out blood, the entire colonel squadron rushed towards Kaiyo to stop him from killing their 2nd in command leader.

"Go to Hell, Kenny, and when you see your daddy, tell him that I said hello.." Kaiyo growled as he forced the knife to go deeper into his body, Kenny howled out in pain and his vision started to blur but then Kaiyo was tackled and the knife was removed from his body as the crazed jap fell backwards.

Kenny was dragged away by Andy Williams and Germaine Noyala. They both hooked his arms and dragged him away while Ren Serizawa brought out some handcuffs. Alan Haas and Laura Belinsky dragged Kenny to a safe spot while others just watched in shock of what was happening, tensions were way too high between them all. Especially Kaiyo, who had just attempted to kill Kenny.

As Kaiyo was dragged up to his feet, Germaine held his knife only for the crazy jap to slam his hands into his throat for a chop, gagging Germaine and causing him to drop the knife in which the blade was still dripping blood. Kaiyo picked up the knife once again only to be tackled down from behind by Andy Williams, Ren Serizawa still held the handcuffs.

"Hold him down!" Ren shouted, Andy struggled to hold a squirming Kaiyo Hanson underneath him. Suddenly, Kaiyo jerked his elbow back, the point of it slamming right into Andy's face and cutting him open. Andy growled in pain and was knocked off of him, Kaiyo got up and turned around to face Ren, who was unprepared.

The knife plunged right into the right eye of Ren Serizawa, blood gushed and spattered out of it as he screamed in agony while Kaiyo continued to drive it further into his head. He fell to the ground with Kaiyo on top of him.

"You can join your father too, Ren." Kaiyo growled, then a disturbing smile plastered itself onto his face almost as if he enjoyed killing and hurting others. In the back of his mind, Ren knew that Kaiyo's wrongdoing will ultimately lead to his penane from Monarch, hopefully for good.

"Take care of him, I'll go and handle the situation." Laura told Alan Haas before darting towards Kaiyo. From out of the corner of his eye, Kaiyo seen the beautiful Russian blonde running towards him.

"She's come to die too, heh." Kaiyo laughed as he then focused on Laura, once she was within close range he slashed at her only for the combat trained soldier to tuck and roll under the attack.

Laura sprung up and took a few steps back behind Kaiyo, putting a safe distance between him and her before the jap took a swing backwards with the knife. She was able to catch his arm and apply a hammerlock, then wrapping her other arm around his throat in a chokehold. Kaiyo gagged out and the two wrestled each other while standing up, Kaiyo was fighting to escape Laura's choke while she was trying to knock him out in order to defuse the skirmish. The two eventually were backed up against a pile of rubble that still stood there after the Mothra battle in Anchorage a few years ago.

Andy Williams was taking care of Ren with his gouged out right eye, and Kenny was being taken care of by Alan Haas. Germaine had some blood trickling down his face from where he was split open by Kaiyo's elbow from moments earlier, the jap quickly jerked his head back into Laura for two reverse headbutts, causing her to let go and slide away from him.

Laura had to be sneaky, and so she ducked down behind some of the large bushes and mangled up cars that were part of the ruins of Anchorage. She seen Germaine and thought that he would be a perfect distraction.

"Kenny, you doing alright?" Alan Haas asked as he dug in his pocket for something that could help stop the bleeding.

"Does it look like I am fine, that crazy asshole just tried to kill me." Kenny groaned as he covered up the wound with his arm. The cold Alaskan air was helping him either.

Kaiyo approached a guarding Germaine with the knife tight in his hands, he went for an upward strike with the blade, only for Germaine to perform a downward block. The forearms of both Germaine and Kaiyo slammed into each other, bone against bone, since Kaiyo wasn't so much of a soldier, the pain caused him to growl out and then Germaine used his other arm to quickly swipe down, knocking the knife from Kaiyo's hand. Before the crazed jap could go for it again, Germaine gave him a good jab right to the nose, stunning him. The knife was slid towards Kenny and Haas.

"Dispose of that knife in any way you can!" Germaine ordered, Alan Haas took the knife and hurled it out into the water, there was no way Kaiyo would go into the cold water.

Germaine and Kaiyo continued fighting while Laura watched on from behind a nearby truck, looking through the windows as the two fought each other. Germaine struck first, sending an elbow strike towards Kaiyo's face, but it was caught!

Germaine wouldn't allow Kaiyo to counter the attack, so he pressed himself into him. Tripping him up, causing Kaiyo to slam into a car behind him. With the jap pinned on the car, Germaine went to strike him, only to get hit hard by a headbutt. Kaiyo was stunned for a moment, but Germaine had stumbled back towards another vehicle.

Kaiyo growled and marched forward, grabbing Germaine and spinning him around while holding him in a leading forward position. This would cause his head to slam right through a car window, cutting Germaine's head open even more. That would stun Germaine even more, almost to the point of being knocked out. Laura felt that this was a good time to start her attack, she climbed on top of the vehicle she was standing behind and ran on top of them, one after the other until she reached the truck that Kaiyo was pinned against moments ago.

Germaine was sent over the hood of a car by Kaiyo and the jap backed away with a cocky laugh, that was until Laura lunged on top of him from behind. She wrapped her arms around Kaiyo's throat and started to put pressure down, she also got her legs around his body and began to squeeze for a sleeper hold/ bodyscissor combo. Kaiyo growled and grabbed her hands, backing up to crush her against the white truck. Laura knew that he would go for this and so she unwrapped her arms from his neck, planting them down on top of the truck and inched herself up.

Kaiyo growled and then grabbed her legs in which were still wrapped around his body, but he was in trouble as she then transitioned her legs to scissor around his throat in a triangle chokehold with him facing away from her. He struggled and also tried to escape by using his arm to strike her in the stomach, one punch connected and the second one was caught. Laura held onto his arm with both arms, tightening her squeeze around his throat with her legs. She heard him gag out again, a slight smile came to her face as she knew that she got him where she had wanted him.

Kaiyo now only had one arm to fight with since his other arm was caught, he pulled and tugged at Laura's legs and her boots to try and escape but it was useless since the triangle hold was so tightly locked. Her legs were and pelvic muscles were stronger than his arms, and soon he was strangled to the point of unconsciousness by Laura. His head slumping down into her legs, which made her finally release him.

Kaiyo crashed down onto the ground, eating the cold dirt. Andy Williams had helped Ren's eye, washing the wound out and carefully wrapping it up with an eyepatch. The wound would be eventually stitched once they could return to Outpost 54, the sound of helicopter blades was heard and everyone looked up to see Ford Brody's Ospreay, finally arriving at the ruins of Anchorage to save them all.

As Ford left the Ospreay, he saw what had happened. A wounded Kenny Anderson being helped out by Alan Haas to his right. Blood in the water over where Ren Serizawa and Andy Williams were, behind those two was a semi-conscious Germaine Noyala, blood puddling by his head. Laura standing over a knocked out Kaiyo Hanson. Obviously, he was very upset with his head squadron.

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Ford screamed furiously. "What is this Mickey Mouse bullshit!?"

"Stuff went down sir." Alan Haas explained as he bandaged the wound up around Kenny's body.

"No shit, I want a good explanation of what the fuck happened here. I am disappointed in all of you!" Ford continued, marching over towards Laura, who was the only one standing.

"I can explain Ford, we all got a message from Brayden Snow. He is on hiatus after he found his parents dead, God rest their souls. So Kenny is 2nd in command, Kaiyo Hanson was the culprit of sending that large military force towards North Dakota to fight that other titan. He got into an argument with Kenny Anderson, Kenny snapped and tried to attack Kaiyo. So Kaiyo retaliated and whipped out a knife." Laura explained, causing Ford to look over at Kaiyo with a look of disgust and disdain on his face.

"Kenny was gutted, and he is in bad condition. Everyone rushed at Kaiyo, two of us dragged him away while me and Alan dragged Kenny away to check on him. Ren Serizawa took out some handcuffs to try and restrain Kaiyo, but Kaiyo was able to knock Germaine away. He was also able to knock Andy away too. Ren was then pounced on, his eye was.. Gouged out. I took matters into my own hands and fought Kaiyo with Germaine helping me out."

Laura and Ford approached the downed Kaiyo Hanson, Ford taking the handcuffs and restraining him before he had time to wake up. There was indeed going to be repercussions for this.

"Kaiyo held his own against Germaine surprisingly well, and he was able to cut his head open and knock him out. That is when I asphyxiated Kaiyo to the point of where he passed out, then you got here."

Ford thought for a moment after Laura explained the whole situation, he was infuriated at how Kaiyo single handedly brought down the squad. He had to have some sort of secret combat training that no one knew about, but now that Brayden Snow was gone, and Kenny was down. Somebody else would have to take over.

"Alright, I have been informed at what has happened here. It has become apparent to me that Kaiyo Hanson has proved to be untrustworthy, that shall be his penance and he will no longer be working with us. I am disappointed that all of you couldn't keep your cool today, Kenny is in no shape to be a 2nd in command leader for now. Laura will take his place, you must be aware of the current situation. What if this is what Earth's Rightful Rulers want? What if Alan Jonah wants us all to collapse in on ourselves and start a Monarch civil war?" Ford spoke, getting everyone to come to their senses.

Kenny felt his heart sink after Ford spoke of him being unable to work as 2nd in command, Alan Haas patted his shoulder to calm him down.

"We cannot keep letting this happen! We have been locked in a blood feud with Alan Jonah and his organization ever since 2014 when Jinshin Mushi attacked. Since I have loads of respect for Brayden, it is only fitting that Vergil Snow is well trained. Those two titans are still alive, so I suggest you all get your heads out of your fucking asses! The titan in North Dakota has vanished and seismic records are proving that he is moving towards California at an alarming rate. We will go to Outpost 54 and get Kenny, Germaine, and Ren rested up in the hospital wing. Jerome Hunter is going to take over in Brayden Snow's spot as president of the GDF up in Boston, the rest of us will take our asses up to California and defend the people. I don't give a fuck if you are all tired, you signed up to be with the G-Team, you should expect hell."

After Ford spoke his speech, it gave all of them a wake up call. It was time to move as the day went on, thankfully, Yongary hadn't been moving ever since he was knocked out by Godzilla's atomic pulse attack. Pulgasari was making his way towards Oakland, looking for a fight..

(8:30 PM)

There were still several people being uncovered from under traps of rubble and people slowly dying in hospitals around California after the brief Oakland brawl between Godzilla and Yongary much earlier today. Brayden Snow helped as much as he could but at around 8:30, he had to go back to his old home to pay respects to his parents.

Brayden would have buried their bodies, but he couldn't since the atomic pulse vaporized both of them. He wondered why they just didn't stay home, he was sitting out on his deck, looking out at the lake and up at the stars. It was a beautiful night, minus the glowing of the fires in the distance where Oakland was. He could hear the faint sound of rushing ambulances along with their sirens including the fireworks. It would be so much more calming if the glowing of the flames was to be a mass amount of candles or an excessive amount of lights for some sort of festival.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion in the distance. A fireball shot up from the treeline, his eyes widened in terror as a loud bellowing roar was heard. Yongary was still alive, and he had gotten back up to his feet.

"No way… You've gotta be kidding me!" Brayden shouted in anger, now he would most likely have to see much more of his old town and city be devastated as if enough buildings were already flattened and damaged beyond recognition.

Yongary reared his head back and let out another bellowing roar into the night sky, it wasn't his regular roar, this one had a purpose behind it, a meaning behind it. The ground began to tremble underneath of Brayden, it all happened so fast. The lake began to ripple like crazy as if something was directly under the ground, under the lake. Yongary jerked his head to face the direction of where Brayden's house was.

"God help me.." He said to himself, if this was to be where he died, then he would rather go to meet his maker in his own home rather than dying in a pit of destruction. Yongary began to stomp his way towards the home, letting out another roar until the waters of the lake burst high into the air. A titan was seen rising from the lake, a low bellowing coming from it.

The light of the moon was darkened, shrouding Brayden Snow in total blackness. A large tail swung down at him with tassels of hair at the end of it, looking like a bull's tail. It was Pulgasari, he had arrived to fight Yongary. They had been chasing each other around ever since 2011, and now they are about to square off again.

"A titan fight right in my backyard, I've gotta get the hell outta here, shit!" Brayden exclaimed as he ran for the road, going deeper into the woods in order to escape from the fight that was about to begin.

Meanwhile, Ford Brody and Laura Belinsky stood on the top of a building that was still standing in Oakland. They were using binoculars to see what was going on, they had watched Pulgasari rise from the lake. Down on the ground, Alan Haas and Andy Williams were riding around in a jeep, their job was to find Brayden Snow and bring him to safety, they knew exactly where he lived due to how many times they visited each other as children and as teenagers.

Germaine Noyala was stationed at GDF with Jerome Hunter, to help him out since he was one of the founders alongside of Brayden. Vergil Snow had the pressure of working by himself, trying to help in anyway he could. Vergil sat inside of an abandoned building, holding a radar and controlling some equipment. He had no idea what the radar was for, but he was stationed here to control it and immediately let Ford Brody know if dots appear.

A thunderous boom rocked the entire area as Yongary and Pulgasari clashed with each other, locking arms and trying to shove each other back until the reptilian monster slashed the bull like titan across the face. Pulgasari let out a growl but came up with a headbutt, knocking Yongary back towards the city. Yongary went to do a bite into the face of his rival but Pulgasari was quick to close the gap between the two, tilting his head down and ramming his horns into the body. The edge of the horns stabbed into Yongary's shoulders, causing him to let out a pained howl into the sky.

Yongary grabbed onto the horns and tried to brace the pain, a snarl slowly curling on his snout with multiple sharp fang like teeth showing. He then opened up his jaws and locked them down to where the horn of Pulgasari began to jet out from his head, the bite force of it was enough to carve a large hole into the horn, the bull like titan was quick to slide them out of the wounds that had been inflicted on his saurian enemy. Blood coated the tips of the horns, dripping off were car sized droplets of crimson titanic blood. The large bloody droplet smashed into the shattered remains of a street, making a large splash that stained nearby windows red and the dull grey colors.

Alan Haas and Andy Williams watched as the large titans brawled with each other with great ferocity, their tall and bulky bodies smashing right through a building after the two fell down into it. A great wall of smoke began to engulf the street, forcing the two best friends to ride another way to get to Brayden's house.

"How in the world are we going to make it there without dying!?" Andy asked, raising his voice to try and get over the sound of the building collapsing and the titans falling down to the ground. Alan Haas couldn't hear him and stepped on the gas as they took a sharp turn left, sliding right into a glass window before going out into the street again.

Pulgasari was sent flying a couple hundred meters back, he managed to land on all fours and he charged towards his reptilian foe. He burst from the ground and rammed his horns into the gut of Yongary, forcing him to fall back into another building. In turn, Pulgasari was flung over the monster's body and he was seen flying through the air. Alan Haas couldn't believe it when everything went into a calm silence for around half a second.

"Oh shi-" A loud explosive roar came out from the buildings as Pulgasari's falling body smashed through them all, causing them to collapse all at once. A great blast of air sent tons of smoke everywhere and into the sky, the rush of smoke was so hard that it knocked the vehicle in which Alan Haas was riding in, to the side of the road.

"Alan, come in. Are you alright?" Ford asked on his transceiver, hoping that the crash didn't hurt Alan Haas or Andy Williams.

"Ergh, I'm doing fine. That banged me up good though, Andy and I are probably going to try and get to his house a different way. This is much too dangerous to go by car, it is leaking gas right now." Alan groaned in pain as he slowly rolled himself out of the car, getting himself covered in gasoline along with Andy, who had rolled out on the other side.

"Well, if you think that you cannot survive. Don't go any further, if anything else comes up. Let me know." Ford said in a serious tone, sounding as if he was worried for his colonel.

As Alan Haas and Andy began to crawl out of the store in which their car had slammed into, he thought that if the slightest spark lands on their gasoline covered bodies, they could very well be burned alive.

"Andy, take off your tactical vest and shirt underneath. We must stay in here, we cannot risk a fire or an ember land on us, that could fuck us up real good." Alan warned, Andy did as was told as the two beasts continued their fight on the outside of the building.

Yongary got back to his feet, and seen that he was behind a building. He knew that Pulgasari was standing on the other side, a slight grin cracked onto his face. Pulgasari backed away from the building and began to paw the ground with his massive hoof, sending loads of asphalt and concrete into the air as the granite foot of this massive bull looking monster raked along the ground.

Laura and Ford were in awe of when the yellow ray was fired from the nasal horn of Yongary, it drilled right through the building and barreled into a charging Pulgasari, causing him to roar out in pain and stumble backwards into a blocking position. He growled and wasn't expecting a beam of energy from Yongary, this was the first time that he had ever utilized it against him.

Pulgasari tried to push against the beam as he blocked it with his massive hands, he felt a scorching heat that burned his skin and his hair. His large hooves continued to scrape into the ground, a pained groan coming from his mouth as he was forced back against a building. Yongary emerged from the building he was standing behind and continued to fire the beam into his enemy, feeling that he could become the victor by spamming this attack.

The pain was beginning to get a bit too much for Pulgasari to handle, but he noticed that the building that he was being pushed against, was starting to cave in on itself. The weight of it was starting to push him down. A bellow of pain emitted from him as Yongary finally stopped the attack as it was draining his energy.

Pulgasari collapsed onto his stomach after feeling the intense pain in his hands. He began to get up once again instantly afterwards, he had a strong will to fight just like Godzilla. He let out a loud groan of pain as he then tried to get up once more, only to get blasted again by Yongary's nasal ray.

The beam of intense radiation, slightly stronger than Godzilla's beam, set fire to the building in which had collapsed on top of him. These flames jetted high into the air, reaching heights of two hundred feet. Ford Brody and Laura Belinsky could feel the extreme height from several miles away, since Alan Haas and Andy Williams were even closer than Ford and Laura were, they began to sweat profusely.

"Ford, I'm getting a dot coming up on my radar. Do you see any other titan in the area from where you are?" Vergil Snow asked, his voice being heard on Ford Brody's transceiver. He had seen a rather large dot, which usually means a titan is approaching. Two large dots were the obvious Yongary and Pulgasari fighting with each other, but this third one was approaching slowly but surely.

Ford looked around on top of the building with his binoculars, in the distance he saw Yongary using his ray to create a large amount of high climbing flames all around his enemy, aiming to trap Pulgasari within a wall of flames, and burn him to death. Once Yongary got tired and took a couple hundred meters back, seeing the damage he had done. A satisfied smile crept onto Yongary's snarling mug, the large reptilian titan slowly turned around and let out a victorious roar into the night sky.

Then, as well as the third largest dot, multiple red dots began to appear on the radar screen. A warning sign appeared and he knew what was coming.

"Ford, I've got a shitload of dots coming our way. Do you see anything coming out there? Look all around." Vergil warned, and so Ford Brody took his binoculars and searched around once again.

"Ford, to our West." Laura explained, she seen something coming. It was a large military squadron, and it didn't look like the G-Team's jets either. It looked like they all belonged to Earth's Rightful Rulers.

"Oh shit.." Ford said to himself in disbelief as the squadron of jets continued their approach, this obviously wasn't a good sign. They had all came in out of nowhere, and they had waited for the perfect time to do it. This was the plan of Alan Jonah, to take them by surprise.

"We need to move quickly." Laura said in a serious tone, darting towards the elevator and ushering Ford to come along with her.

The jets swooped down and fired upon anything that moved, the sounds of their turrets roaring through the streets. Alan Haas and Andy Williams could hear them all zooming by, not too far above the store.

Floyd happened to be pilot of the leading jet, he took aim on Yongary and fired a few rockets towards the beast, laughing hysterically. The rockets took the reptilian titan by surprise as they each slammed into his face, near his eye with explosive power.

He growled with rage and slowly turned around to see Floyd's jet zooming by with several other tiny bullets pelting him, doing absolutely nothing to his thick, scaly hide. His eyes followed where the madman's jet was heading, his nasal horn began to flash yellow as the saurian beast prepared to down Floyd.

Floyd could hear the humming of the radiation within the nasal horn of Yongary, and the yellow luminescence coming from it also shined into the cockpit of his jet. The mountain boy's eyes widened, he didn't know this had a radiation beam similar to Godzilla. It dawned on Floyd that Yongary was in the same titan family as Godzilla, he thought the big G was the only one of his kind, but this proved that theory wrong.

He took a sharp turn to the left, zooming around the corner and down the street as he heard the atomic ray be unleashed from Yongary's horn. The beam burst through the building that Floyd had flew behind, but it was too late, and it missed his jet. The beam did catastrophic damage to the buildings as Yongary tracked it to the side, trying to hit Floyd as he flew in his jet. The beam only setting more of the already damaged buildings ablaze into smoldering towers that billowed smoke.

Then, Yongary heard something coming from behind him. He turned around in his confusion to see that all the way down the street a good few hundred meters away from him, was Pulgasari rising from the fire. A loud war bellow booming from his mouth, rage in his eyes. The bull esque titan was holding a long fiery chunk of rubble that he had picked up from the ground, now the real fight began.

Pulgasari charged, as each time his granite like hooves pounded into the shattered remains of what was once a long city street, thunderous booms echoed across the inferno in which was Oakland. While Yongary was in a comatose state earlier in the day, evacuations were put in place so the people that were living dangerously close to the battle zone could escape. Military interference was not needed, and would not be needed due to what was about to happen..


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10: Titanic feud ends, turning a dark leaf)

Yongary charged towards Pulgasari with a hateful glare, their feud had gone on for thousands of years and not one of them had the chance to finally finish off the other. Now this may be the perfect time to do so. The reptilian titan ran right into a baseball style swing from the flaming chunk of rubble, causing him to crash into a building.

The bull titan didn't stop his assault on Yongary yet, he knew his greatest weapon was that atomic beam from the nasal horn. Now he would tear it right off, with one hand, he snatched the horn and started to viciously tug it. The saurian beast wouldn't let this happen so easily, it locked the large jaws around the arm in which was extended to grab the horn, but Pulgasari had one free arm to operate and control with.

With the free arm, Pulgasari grabbed Yongary's head, and smashed it into the building they stood beside with a loud boom, sending debris and rubble falling to the ground at their large feet. The reptilian titan was groggy for a moment, leaning into the building to try and recover from the dazed predicament. This allowed Pulgasari to attack his foe in any way he wanted, but now he was ready to end the fight.

Pulgasari backed up and charged after pawing the ground, leaning forwards to ram his horns into the back of Yongary, hoping for them to pierce through the heart of his enemy. Instead of the attack connecting, he was met with a vicious tail whip that sent him right through the building. Yongary growled, still hurt from how his horn was almost ripped off of his head.

Pulgasari got back up to his feet again, squaring off with Yongary in an intense staredown. Then, the ground trembled beneath them. The two titans looked confused, their eyes directing themselves towards the ground as the shattered asphalt and concrete seemed to wave up and down, moving away from them. Then there was silence, and right when Pulgasari and Yongary began to charge at each other once again, the ground eight hundred meters away from them, exploded, creating a large hole.

The two titans paid no attention to the hole until a loud bellowing roar that sounded purely of wrath, boomed throughout the night. This roar was an unfamiliar one, no one at Monarch had heard it before, not even the two titans fighting each other. This beast had to have come from the deepest depths of the Hollow Earth. Pulgasari and Yongary were in a clinch hold until the reptilian titan shot his foe into the chest at point blank, knocking him to the ground and pushing him back, not killing him, but downing him long enough for Yongary to prepare himself for whatever this new enemy was.

Two large, black horns slowly rose from the ground. They were thick horns that curved upward with orange lightning bolts seemingly drawn onto them, this new titan must have been worshipped by the people of the Hollow Earth civilizations thousands, if not, millions of years before. A large clawed hand burst from the hole and slammed down hard, sending a dirt cloud into the air. Another roar came from this vicious, ancient beast.

The head then finally emerged, it seemed to be always pointing forwards like Godzilla's head does. Except it looked way different, the titan had a nasal horn that was also glowing, but the orange lightning bolts on the black horns were glowing at the same time. The eyes of this titan were a beautiful ocean blue, looking strangely more human and similar to Kong's eye, yet as peaceful as they looked, they told a great tale of battles and unspoken ferocity behind them.

The neck of this beast was extremely thick and it seemed to be tilting downwards with the head facing forwards like this titan was hunched over ever so slightly, the shoulders of this beast were covered in several jagged rocks. The elbows had a large bony spike sticking out from them, as a weapon of defense. The hide of this monster looked rough and jagged, extremely wrinkly in some spots, as a mark of age. The stomach of the titan was covered in the same mass of jagged rocks, the entire stomach was covered and only the chest wasn't covered up where well defined chest muscles could be seen as this beast continued to rise from the hole in the ground.

A massive, thick, muscular tail swung up and slammed into the ground hard, sending out a shockwave and a sixty five mile per hour wind. The monster stood at a height of four hundred feet tall, this titan was Gomora, an ancient alpha predator on the same level as Godzilla. This titan stood on the side of humanity and also served to bring balance to nature much like the king of the monsters did. He was once a relatively peaceful titan, until the many wars broke out beneath the Earth.

Gomora looked around, a look of dismay at all of the buildings of humanity that was charred and destroyed by these two fighting each other and Yongary tearing through it hours earlier. The prince of the monsters set his eyes on Yongary and slammed his three clawed feet down into the ground hard, unleashing his roar towards Yongary, then snorting and even cracking a grin, it had been a while since he had fought, it was time to see if he had the old combat magic.

The horned goliath charged towards Yongary, the reptilian titan fired his nasal horn towards this new opponent without mercy. He was shocked when Gomora charged right through the beam and rammed right into him, the horned saurian's nasal horn penetrating into the body of Yongary and pushing him back. Yongary let out a high pitched scream of pain, before taking a bite down into Gomora's thick neck, the teeth sinking in but not doing much damage as he was then released from the horned monster's grasp.

Yongary groaned in pain, feeling for the large gash that had been put into his body by Gomora. Pulgasari was now starting to get up, facing the new horned saurian from several meters away. Yongary growled and tried to get up, only to have his neck get crushed beneath Gomora's foot in which had stomped down hard on it. Gomora raised his foot up and then brought it down with the same amount of force, again crushing the neck of Yongary underneath his full weight.

Pulgasari then decided that he would take his turn with Gomora, charging towards him at full speed. The horned goliath turned around to face his next opponent, giving Yongary a good whack with his massive tail to knock him out momentarily as he fought against the bull like titan.

Pulgasari lowered down to go for another bull rush, with his horns aiming at the chest of Gomora. The horned goliath went down low too and charged, locking horns with Pulgasari, literally. The two grabbed each other and slashed at each other with their claws as they wrestled around while their horns were locked up like elks fighting each other. Gomora then used his leg strength to explode up into a full standing position, raising Pulgasari off of his hooved feet and this allowed Gomora's nasal horn to penetrate right through the bull titan's throat.

Pulgasari groaned out in pain and desperately pawed at Gomora's large neck and horns to try and escape, but it was no use as he was dangling from Gomora's nasal horn as if he was being hung on a hook that went through his neck. The lightning bolt symbols on Gomora's horns began to flash, and then the nasal horn unleashed a huge ray of light. It looked like a large lightning bolt with several other lightning bolts wrapping and spiralling around it, this was the super oscillatory wave. The attack was enough to sever the head from Pulgasari's body, going limp instantly after the head was removed effectively.

As the large head of Pulgasari began to fall towards the ground, Gomora punted it eight hundred meters, rolling it along the ground and it then fell into the hole. Plummeting down into the Hollow Earth for any other titan to eat or scavenge on, free food!

Gomora snorted again, a satisfied grin on his face, he still had it in him. Once a master of war, always a master of war. A big blast of air shooting through his nostrils, but he didn't have time to bask in his own glory as he was tackled from behind by Yongary right through a building.

Gomora was taken by surprise, he dug his massive claws into the Earth and started to dig like crazy, attempting to burrow into the ground to try and perform a sneak attack. Yongary was on his back, biting into his thick neck again and clawing into it as well. All it took to remove Yongary from his backside was a single strike into his ribs with his whip like tail, the impact shattered a few of his ribs like glass, causing the reptilian beast to howl out in pain and roll off of Gomora.

The horned goliath rose to his feet again, to see Yongary hunched over and coughing up large quantities of blood that flooded the destroyed streets of Oakland. The reptilian beast didn't have time to react when he felt the horn of Gomora pierce his gut again, cutting the gash ever deeper. Yongary was floored to his back, to where he rolled onto his stomach to try and desperately crawl away. Gomora stomped hard onto Yongary's tail and shot his head right into his anus, his entire snout and force gorging into his ass. Yongary cried out in horror and agony as he felt his own guts and intestines being ripped, torn, and eventually pulled out of his ass by the nasal horn and teeth of Gomora.

Gomora's face was covered in blood and titan shit, gobbling down a large chunk of Yongary's intestines. The entire area smelled horribly, the horned goliath chomped down again onto another bloody chunk of his foe's intestine. This time allowing Yongary to get up, knowing that he wouldn't make it far before dying of blood loss.

Yongary was still in it to fight, slowly turning around, this caught Gomora's attention. The last thing Yongary would see is a large tail slamming into his head before everything went black for good as his neck was snapped with a loud crack that echoed for miles, the sun began to rise on a new day as Gomora reared his head into the sky, unleashing another one of his mighty roars. This would cause all of the SX jets, even Floyd, to fly away, back towards Alaska.

"What the hell did we just see?" Laura asked to Ford as they watched Gomora march back towards the hole he had dug himself out from, dragging the lifeless body of Yongary with him.

"I think we've seen the end of our troubles this time. The trouble with the titans at least." Ford answered, Vergil Snow had come out of hiding. Alan Haas and Andy Williams slowly emerged from where they were as well.

The blood feud between Yongary and Pulgasari had came to an end, but the rivalry between Monarch and Earth's Rightful Rulers would continue to escalate. Kenny, Laura, Vergil, Alan, and Andy Williams were oblivious to what was about to happen.

(Boston)

Germaine had gotten stitched up by a doctor at the hospital wing back at Outpost 54, so he had flown himself up to Boston to see how Jerome Hunter was doing, also to help him out with being president of the GDF.

The two stood twenty feet in the air on a piece of scaffolding, some construction was still being done. Some interior parts of the base hadn't been completed just yet, that is when they got a notification of the newly discovered Gomora making a resurgence after God knows how long.

"What the hell is going on?" Germaine said in awe of what he was seeing on his tablet, he watched as Gomora slunk down into the hole with his large tail flying into the air, and then vanishing under the Earth.

There was silence, no one answered Germaine even though Jerome Hunter was standing right behind him.

"Jerome?" Germaine asked, wondering why the new president of the GDF was being so quiet as of recently. He had gone completely silent ever since he arrived in Boston, he began to turn around until he felt a cold pain of a knife's blade piercing his side.

"I'm sorry." Jerome said as he stabbed Germaine hard in the side, watching as blood started to drool out from the GDF founder.

"Why.." Germaine whimpered in pain before he reached down to try and grab the knife out of Jerome's hands.

"While I was at Earth's Rightful Rulers, they've offered me a plentiful amount of money for the death of Godzilla and all titans. We need to destroy your shitty company and Monarch before we can do that." Jerome explained before viciously tugging the blade out from Germaine's side, then giving him a harsh elbow to the stitched up spot on his head, splitting open the stitched spot.

"I've been wanting them titans dead after what happened in 2019, when Washington was drowned and Boston was left uninhabitable other than a gigantic base. These things can wipe us all out, we are better off without them." Jerome continued to explain, placing the knife back into his pocket before marching over to Germaine.

"You really are the worst Jerome, what have you become? Why did you let yourself get manipulated by Floyd and the rest of those other bastar-" Germaine didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was hurled over the edge of the scaffolding and sent twenty feet down, crashing through several pieces of equipment and other thin pieces of scaffolding, even breaking through a few ladders.

Germaine was knocked out by the fall, and extremely injured. Jerome stood twenty feet above him, looking down upon his broken body.

"Happy trails Germaine, until we meet again.."

(Epilogue, 5 months later)

Germaine had healed up five months after Jerome Hunter turned the dark leaf, betraying Monarch and the GDF. As a result of this, he had been fired. A person who had also been fired was Kaiyo Hanson, he was being held in a cell at a Monarch Outpost. Kaiyo would be interrogated by Ford Brody, who was still livid with his actions taken against Kenny Anderson.

Kenny, had also healed up from his injuries. He was back in position as 2nd in command, the GDF's construction of Jet Jaguar was getting further along. Vergil Snow continued to be trained under the request of his older brother, who often called Monarch to see how he was coming along.

Titan activity had vanished after the battle between Yongary and Pulgasari in Oakland, further research on them and the newly arisen Gomora went underway. An expedition into the Hollow Earth had been planned by Monarch, but it wouldn't be executed for another few years.

It was discovered that Yongary was apart of Godzilla's titan family, which would lead to several people believing that there was more of his kind under the oceans and potentially still lurking around in the Hollow Earth.

Alan Haas had became the new president of the GDF, he sat at his desk. As he skimmed over the usual, bills, bills, and more bills. Fees and budgets over the construction of the mechs, Andy Williams suddenly barged in with a newspaper.

"You seem like you're in a hurry." Alan Haas chuckled as he seen his partner breathing heavily and rapidly, as if he had ran all the way to his office with the newspaper in his hands.

"Alan, it's urgent news. A cruise ship was attacked out close to Outpost 54, it wasn't Godzilla. A few survivors told the reporter as so, it looked different, but it was the same species." Andy explained, this caused Alan Haas to raise an eyebrow out of suspicion.

"Are you talking about the titan from a few months ago? That thing has been long dead. Killed by that horned monster, are you sure this isn't a newspaper from during those times? We were capsized by the thing and left in Alaska before Ford Brody picked us up." Alan asked, confused.

"No, this is from last week. A cruise ship set sail for the Bahamas, got attacked and destroyed by something that looked similar to Godzilla, but yet very different. The people said it attacked the ship with incredible ferocity, as if it was defending something." Andy replied, explaining that this was a very recent attack, but he wasn't done speaking yet.

"There has also been sightings of it in the ruins of Isla De Mara, it's description matches the one from the cruise ship attack. I think we should do something about it."

"You may be onto something, Andy. Contact Monarch, we've got a mystery on our hands once again…"

To be continued in the seventh installation of the Monsterverse: Gorgo!

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is Calebshane1219 here. I appreciate all who continue to support this growing series and the many more views it has to come. As always, feel free to PM me some ideas and potential new titan ideas for my stories. Support, ideas, criticism, and questions are always appreciated! Stay tuned for Gorgo but until then, feel free to drop a review or PM me some ideas or suggestions. Take care you all!**


End file.
